Death comes this way
by igore
Summary: *COMPLETE* (With Epilogue) Post S6-Buffy, Spike and the rest of the scoobies are in danger. Something from Angels past has come looking for revenge. It makes Holtz look like a girlscout.
1. Things begin

Chapter 1  
  
Please don't  
  
The tears stung as they ran over the cuts and bruises that littered and disfigured his face. He had been there for what seemed like months. He couldn't tell if it was morning or light, or where he was, just that his whole body screamed.  
  
Buffy  
  
**********  
  
The figure moved in the darkness surrounding the body on the cross bathed in the spotlight. Admiring the handy work. The leg wounds had started to heal, but muscle was still at some spots. The hands still retained their purple color. The there were still some charred parts on his chest. His face had begun to heal. And the cross burn still smoked. The pool of blood under the him had slowly turned black.   
  
The figure in the dark mused to itself.   
  
Usually black blood would signal another day of work, but I have to move swiftly if it was finally going to catch my prey. It had already taken longer than it had expected to break the defenses. But this vampire was different from most, stronger, but still breakable. If the defenses aren't weak enough then I might kill him and that wouldn't be fun. But I guess I'll have to chance it.  
  
It picked up the bucket that rested near its feet and threw the water across the vampires legs. The wounds blistered and bubbled. New streams of red ran down his legs. He awoke screaming. It remembered when it had first started. At first he had tried to not give the satisfaction of screaming out in pain, but it had years of experience at this, and no one, no matter strong, stayed silent for very long.  
  
***********  
  
His eyes shot open as the pain of sizzling flesh shot up his body. He had tried to hold back, but this was too much. He screamed, though his vocal cords were long since shredded from screaming, he still screamed. The figure had never revealed himself, and the only words it spoke were snarls and hisses that sent chills down his spine. And when it was "working" it blind folded him so he couldn't see. Only feel.  
  
"Spike"  
  
Its voice hissed, it was the first time it had used his name.  
  
"It is time for you to tell me where to go."  
  
He could tell now that it was at his head, behind were he couldn't see. But he could feel the hands, they stank of dead flesh that made him want to vomit. They clutched the sides of his head and forced him to look up. The coldness of the hands shocked him into clarity. The nails were digging into his flesh as he looked up and saw a shadowed head on broad shoulders. He couldn't see a face, but he could see two rings were its eyes were. Two burning rings.   
  
He then felt something pulling in his mind.  
  
Buffy  
  
***********  
  
God this is taking too long, why do I have to write this…..  
  
Gwen Mckellin jumped as her train of thought is interrupted by the screeching sound of the door bell. Her house was pretty large for one person. Of course it hadn't been so large when her family was alive. She looks at the clock confused at the fact it is 12:34am and there is someone at the door. Ever since the accident she hadn't been very social, mainly going out to walk the streets aimlessly. Which by some humor of fate, had brought her to the new understanding of the world. On the way up from her laptop a single rueful thought enters her mind.  
  
Maybe it's a vampire…  
  
She makes her way through the kitchen remembering the events that had taken place a week ago.   
  
She had just entered college and sick of working on the paper she new she couldn't finished. And like always when she got frustrated she began to cry, thinking of how easy it was to have someone to lean on for support. But now thanks to a dunk behind a semi, she had no one. After a few minutes of tears she decided to walk, to clear her mind of things long since passed.   
  
Her thoughts ran deep, closing herself to the outside world. Enough so that she did not notice a person stalking her on the sidewalk. The thoughts were snapped as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into the alleyway. She tried to scream as she was slammed against the brick wall of the building behind her but any sound was muffled by the vice grip on her face.  
  
She stared in horror as the human visage of her attacker seemed to morph into a demon and bared its fangs. She closed her eyes trying to block out what she new what was going to happen next. Nothing came. If anything the hand seemed to disappear. She opened her eyes to see the demon turn to dust. Revealing a man behind him holding a stake.   
  
For some reason, even though the man was holding a weapon, she wasn't afraid. Her eyes took a moment to observe him. He was tall, sort of long wavy hair platinum blond at the ends. He wore all black, jeans, t-shirt, and a leather jacket. His face expressed a fierce rage that had a undercurrent of sadness. His eyes were strikingly blue by contrast of his pale complexion. She almost didn't notice a small scar cutting his eyebrow.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Those were the first words that he said to her. All she could do was nod. The sadness and concern on his face left her speechless. He nodded in response.  
  
"Right then lets get you home."  
  
It occurred to her later that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to show him where she lived. But at that point, she didn't care. On the way over she thought over what had happened. A realization came to her pretty quickly.  
  
"That was a vampire back there."  
  
She could have sworn he jumped at the sudden intrusion of her voice. He looked strait ahead.  
  
"Yeah that was."  
  
She knew it, but needed that validity. Out the corner of her eye she saw him shift, pull out a stake and hand it to her. She took it is silent acknowledgment. Without realizing it, they reached the house. She turned to him. And for a moment she saw that his pain was almost parallel to hers. With this she hugged him tightly. She felt him tense, and was about to pull back, but he circled his arms around her. They stood like that for a moment.   
  
She pulled away first and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Gwen"  
  
He looked at her, confusion crossing his face.  
  
"My name is Gwen."  
  
His confusion left, but was replaced by the look of him battling himself.  
  
"William."  
  
Then in an instant he was gone. She searched with her eyes for him but found nothing. Numbly she walked back into the house, back leaning against the door after closing it. The name she remembered as she closed her eyes.  
  
"William."   
  
***********  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she almost ran into the door. Ever since that night she was cautious of where she walked. She went out more often and started to make friends. But she was still stuck on the same paper she had been working on before. Her hand hit the doorknob when she remembered, grabbed the stake that had been given to her off the end table near the door.  
  
Positioned and ready, she swiftly opened the door. No one was there, then she noticed a dripping sound coming from her from step. The stake clattered on the ground as she stood shocked at the sight before her. There was a body at her step, bloody and mangled. Blood was dripping from a cut on his face. She nearly fell trying to kneel next to the body.   
  
What shocked her even more was the familiar scar that cut the eyebrow. It was William. Tearing her eyes from his face she noticed a slip of paper laid carefully on his chest. On it was a name and a phone number she did not recognize. Unknowingly she put her hand on his chest she put her hand against the chest. She jumped as she heard a moan from his lips.   
  
How could he be alive…  
  
She then realized that she hadn't felt a heartbeat, he wasn't alive, but he was. He is a vampire. Fear ripped through her, but was almost relieved as her memory flashed back to that night. After debating with herself she decided to drag him in carefully. Taking the slip of paper she frantically dialed the number on it. It rang for what seemed to be hours and was finally picked up by a groggy voice.  
  
Not caring whether she woke him. She spoke immediately while eyeing the bleeding body on the floor. Waiting for movement.  
  
" Is this Rupert Giles."  
  
***********  
  
The cargo hold was now off limits after a few workers had gone missing. No one was allowed to go near for fear that they might join them.  
  
Following the trail of dead rats it lead between two containers. Like an ominous cave that threatened to swallow anyone who dared near its opening. Complete darkness surrounded its occupant. Nothing. Nothing could be seen except two burning rings.  
  
It could feel the boat stop, rousing it from its slumber after taking the few stupid workers who tried to locate there comrades. Food was limited on a ship this size. What could you expect on a cargo ship coming from England. So it had to make sure that it only took enough workers to make it clear that this spot was dangerous.   
  
The ship was right on time, and considering the place and information he had left the vampire, everyone involved should be warned by now. Hopefully things shouldn't take as long now. As it stood and swiftly made its way to the shore, one word could be heard issued into the wind from its lips.  
  
"Sunnydale" 


	2. Pity before anger

Chapter 2  
  
"What the bloody hell..."  
  
He spoke as he moved from the bed into the hall. Trying to clear his head for the upcoming hell he was going to give the person who would call this late. When he first heard the ringing he almost decided to ignore it. But then Giles realized that it might be one of the gang in Sunnydale, only they might call this late for a emergency, or ignore the fact it was 12:37 am here.   
  
It was only a month ago that he had left with Willow for detox in England. She had been doing better and better every week that he saw her. But she would never be the same. His patience was running thin, with new headaches from the Council and Willows withdrawal, he had little room for problems half a world away.  
  
He picked up the now agonizingly loud phone, he would lose it if it was Xander, though he cared, the man was calling almost everyday. Grumbling he spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Um...yes...hello."   
  
"Is this Rupert Giles?"...  
The woman sounded frantic. He couldn't recognize her voice.  
  
" Yes. Who..." She then cut him off, annoying him a little bit.  
  
"Sorry, you don't know me but there's this guy here, though I can't tell if he's a guy, he so bloody..."  
  
He couldn't understand a word this lady was saying. Becoming a little more frustrated.  
  
"Miss, calm down please, take a breath..."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. My name is Gwen Mckellin. I'll do my best make this brief, I was attacked and I was save by this man. All I know about him is that his name is William. I haven't seen him for a week. Then tonight I open my door and there he is, blood all over, I couldn't tell if it was him until I saw a scar on his face that I've seen before. I found a slip of paper placed on him with your name and number. So I called you."  
  
"Why haven't you called the hospital yet." He was a little shocked that this lady had called him instead.  
  
"Well...your going to think I'm crazy, the man that attacked me was a vampire, and I think this guy is to. I don't feel a heartbeat but he moaned when I touched his chest."  
  
This alarmed Giles greatly.   
  
Why would a vampire have my name a phone number. I don't know any English vampir… It finally hits him. A wave of revulsion hit him when he remembered what Xander had told him in a heat of passion and anger.  
  
"Miss, does this vampire have bleached hair, scar over one brow and blue eyes?"  
  
"Yes, you know him then?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately, Miss I suggest you get out of the house and I will be there as soon as possible. Where are you?"   
  
The anger in him boiled his blood as he wrote down where she lived. He drove as fast as he could. Buffy was a daughter to him, and this monster tried to rape her. Thoughts flew through his head, but Giles had no idea what he was going to do. Whatever Spike was up to, he would most likely be dust before Giles left that house.  
  
***********  
  
Gwen put the phone on the hold. Immediately she made her way to the door. Picking up the stake as she stepped over the still unconscious body and ran out the door. Slamming it as she went. She was grateful for him saving her life, but wasn't about to test whether she could cheat death twice. She stood outside, stake in hand, hugging herself waiting for this Giles guy to show up.  
  
***********  
  
The fog was lifting. His mind focusing, he blindly clutched for it, knowing that when he woke that there would be pain. There was always pain when he woke. But his memory lurched forward.   
  
I'll say hi to Buffy for you  
  
His eyes shot open. Ignoring the pain he scrambled to get to his knees.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
One word was all he could get out before mind numbing pain shocked through him and knocked him out of consciousness.  
  
Bloody hell  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the twinges of pain from movement. This time he was more cautious of moving around. He looked around. Apparently he was in a house, didn't know whose it was. In mid thought his eyes locked on the phone on the corner end table.  
  
Buffy...got to warn Buffy...  
  
Knowing that any use of his legs would knock him out again. He slowly flipped over onto his charred stomach, grinding his teeth at the constant pain that ached his body. Slowly, he pushed himself against the hard wood floor, new lines of blood flowed from the movement. His crushed hands were no use, after a few inches he had to stop and physically pant to try and stay conscious.  
  
Come on you bloody wanker stay with it and get on over there.  
  
He began again, slowly moving forward, stopping every few inches to keep awake. He did this for what seemed to be an hour. Until he accidentally smacked his leg against the coffee table. With a scream he fell back out of consciousness.   
  
He never noticed that the door behind him had opened, letting in a figure with a stake raised.  
  
***********  
  
Giles arrived, determination on his face, his eyes were searching for the house. To his luck the lady had taken his advice and was out on the front lawn, clutching a stake. He parked the car in front of the house. The woman saw this and got up with the stake raised, obviously she wasn't the trusting type. As he stepped from the car they suddenly turned there heads towards a gut wrenching scream from the house.  
  
"Miss Mckellin, I'm Rupert Giles, you called me, told me about William. I'm going to go inside and see how he is doing."  
  
He slowly walked up and raised his hands to not alarm her. She didn't ease at all. Her stance was ready, but obviously untrained. Still, she could do a lot of damage. Cautiously he sidestepped so his front was always to her, slowly circling around, keeping a safe distance. Once his back was facing the door, he turned and started approaching.   
  
His hand tightened around the stake in his jacket pocket. Walking up the steps, he heard his foot make a splattering noise, looking down he saw that he just walked into what seemed to be very large pool of blood. Noticing the streaks coming from the pool entering the house, he followed, raising the stake out of the pocket and into position ready to pounce.  
  
Following, the streaks pooled then moved off into one of the rooms to the side. He then saw the figure on the floor. Anger rushed through him, his eyes blurred with tears of rage. Stepping forward, not caring whether the vampire heard him or not. Giles was about to make the killing blow, when he noticed something odd. Spike had passed out.  
  
Maybe it's from blood loss...probably cut himself too deep..  
  
Curious Giles looked closer, he didn't see any marks on his back, but noticed that all the blood was coming from Spike's front. He also notice the hands, fingers swollen purple and bent into odd angles. Kneeling down to the Spikes side, positioned the stake just in case it was a hoax, gently rolled him over.  
  
Giles lurched backward from the ghastly sight that laid before him. Spike had been mangled beyond recognition. The sight caused his eyes to go wide and bulge. Instinctively Giles brought the back of his hand to his mouth to keep him from vomiting.  
  
"Dear god."  
  
His voice was weak, stunned. This definitely wasn't self inflicted.  
  
***********  
  
"Man, I's gots to get me a new job.."  
  
Jack mumbled to himself as he turned off the dirt shoulder of the road. This was his third trip from the coast Texas to California in two months. He was in the middle of the damn desert Somewhere near the west of Phoenix Arizona. He didn't have time to check what was in the back of the semi.   
  
He had heard a noise in the container. Something was definitely moving back there, and boxes of frozen fish don't exactly jump around.  
  
I probably picked up a Mexican going to San Diego.  
  
He mused to himself. It was in the middle of the night he didn't need this. He walked up the side of his truck, swaggering from the thought of beating someone up, and from the five beers he had while at the bar.   
  
Snapping up the back he stumbled back a few steps. The stink overwhelmed him. It smelled like the whole cargo was rotting. This just pissed him off. He couldn't see inside but he knew someone was there.  
  
"Damn, Listen Pedro if you shitted in there, then I'm going to kick your..."  
  
He caught a flicker of yellow rings, spaced apart, like eyes. Then the eyes moved swiftly forward. Two hands appeared from the hold and wrenched him inside. He couldn't even scream as it tore into him.  
  
***********  
  
Two hours later the truck was abandoned. A small insignificant trickle of red liquid ran from the dark cargo hold and out the back, dripping onto the dirt. A long figure could be seen walking west toward California. A single word hung in the wind.  
  
"Sunnydale" 


	3. Warning of the approach

Chapter 3  
  
Please stop...  
  
Her body lurched forward. It took a moment for her to remember where she was. Looking around, recognizing that she was in her room. Not on the bathroom floor. Not under a cold body. The dreams were coming less frequently. She could sleep now. But every week she would have the dreams. Her friends face, dark and hollow. Fighting someone she loved. Someone who tried to kill them all.   
  
Deja-vue  
  
Then there was the worst dream, on the tile floor, struggling under a cold body, someone she hated and cared for, forcing her, almost... She closed her eyes as the tears started to well up again. She couldn't say it in thought. The dreams weren't coming every night, but when they did, she would wake up scared, lurching forward, cold sweat soaking the sheets.   
  
The fell backward against the pillow, trying to sleep. It was too early in the morning for this. Buffy felt she was alone. Not because she came back from heaven. But physically she felt she was alone.   
  
Tara is dead. Willow and Giles went to England for her detox. Dawn had started going out more, leaving me alone in the house. Xander was either calling Willow or at home getting drunk. Anja, well she never visited before, doesn't visit now.   
  
And then Spike, he left. He tried to do probably the worst thing imaginable to her, then left.  
  
Her hands clutched the sheets as the anger boiled in her.   
  
How could he...  
  
Shedding a few tears, her body relaxed as she dived into the fog of sleep. Just when she heard a knock at the door. Groaning Buffy rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head in her pillow. Another knock and a voice behind it.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
It was Dawn, lately she had been going to school without the requirement common come strait "go to school come strait home" lecture . This too much of Buffy's happiness let her sleep in. Taking the pillow and wrapping it around the back of her head, she grumbling she spoke in her cave man voice.  
  
"Go away. No one here."   
  
The door opened and Dawn peeked in. Smiling at the fact her sister gets to know what it was like each time Buffy woke her for school.  
  
"Buffy Giles is on the phone."  
  
She lifted her head from the pillow. Then slamming face down into it. Continuing the Buffy caveman voice against the fabric of the pillow.  
  
"No phone. Must sleep. Get energy. Slay. Work. Serve stinky food in funny hat."  
  
Giggling ensued. Dawn always loved the caveman voice. It always was a contrast to Buffy character. But She kept pressing on.  
  
"Giles says it's and emergency, I can almost hear him cleaning his glasses."  
  
Buffy smiled against the pillow. She obviously wasn't going the get anymore down time. She lifted her head and took the phone. Rolling on her back she spoke in the most groggy voice she could muster. Not wanting to give away she had been awake for awhile.  
  
"Giles."  
  
***********  
  
It had taken almost a half and hour trying to convince to Miss Mckellin that nor he or spike were a threat to her. Once convinced she helped him bring Spike in the guest bedroom to lay him down.   
  
They bandaged his wounds as best they could. After they were done, he saw Miss Mckellins face had a shade of sheet white on her face. Politely he asked her to leave. Numbly nodding she walked out the door. Giles looked over him. Examining the wounds closer.   
  
From the markings on he wrists and feet it seemed he had been tied up. His face had been cut carefully over the bruises over on his face. In the middle of his forehead he had a cross burn that was black. Branching out from his left eye. His arms and chest had burns that charred at certain points. His hands had been crushed, though they had set the fingers they still looked odd. The large amount of blood came from the legs. It looked like long vertical strips of skin had been cut and slowly peeled back.  
  
Giles caught himself as his body started to heave. From the look of some of the age of the burns and gashes, it seemed this had been done to him over the course of days maybe even a week. The wounds had slowly begun to heal. He would need blood. Lots of it if they wanted him to heal faster.   
  
As he looked over him, his eyes caught some muscles twitching as Spike regained conciousness. A soft groan cut the silence. He could tell Spike was about the lurch forward. He placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. Spikes eyes caught sight of Giles and the stake in his lap.   
  
Spike laughed as well as he could. His voice was different. Hoarse, ragged.   
  
"Bloody great, get tortured for days only to have Rip' stake me while I'm in bed."  
  
Giles was getting annoyed, but didn't move.  
  
"Spike, what did this to you."  
  
Spike sat up, noticeably regretting it immediately. Spikes jaw clenched and closed his eyes trying to stay focused as the sharp pain died down to a slow ache.  
  
"Don't know, didn't show itself. Scary eyes though."  
  
What could do this for no reason. Anyone else would have asked him questions. Sounds like it just tortured him.  
  
"Do you know what it wanted?"  
  
Spikes eyes shot open, a memory coming back to him. He suddenly looked at Giles, eyes filled with fear and concern.  
  
"No but I know where its going." His rough voice was grave and deep.  
  
***********  
  
God Why did I sit up  
  
The pain was sharp and everywhere in his body. Trying not to scream and pass out. He clenched his teeth. He heard the question. Suddenly the memory came charging forward.  
  
I'll say hi to Buffy for you  
  
"No but I know where it's going."  
  
His eyes were frantic, searching for a phone. He hadn't noticed the look of confusion on Giles face. He spotted one at the end table near his bed. He went to grab it. Forgetting the splinted hands. A hiss seeped through his clenched teeth as the pain ripped through his arm. Giles moved from his seat and went over to him.  
  
"Spike stop, what do you mean, where is it going."  
  
He kept his eyes closed. He was able to get a sentence through while he waited for the pain to die down.  
  
"Buffy. It's going after Buffy."  
  
Giles looked shocked. Why would it go for her. Spike tried again to reach the phone.   
  
"Hold on Spike, you won't be able to do anything until we get some blood into you. Tell me, why is this thing going after Buffy?"  
  
Frustration raged through his body.   
  
Giles sees what this thing did to me. I tell him it's going after Buffy and he's asking questions.  
  
He barked at Giles.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what the bloody hell it wants. Either you get buffy on the phone ore I'll do it with my broken fingers. Either way I'm warning her, after that then you can get me dinner."  
  
He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but they needed to tell her, get her out.  
  
Giled looked angry and defeated. Silently he nodded his head and started dialing. Spikes head started spinning as the fog rolled in. Giles concerned words echoed in his head.  
  
"Dawn I need to speak to Buffy. Something has happened."  
  
***********  
  
"Giles"  
  
"Buffy... Damn he's unconscious."   
  
There was a long pause. Dawn was right you could almost hear him rubbing his glasses over the phone. Who, who was unconscious? It sounded like he was worried.   
  
"Giles you still there?"  
  
"Yes Buffy, my apologies. It seems I have time to tell you some things before he wakes up..."  
  
She was very confused at this point and cut him off.  
  
"First of all who's he?"  
  
There was another long pause. She was about to say something when the voice cut the silence.  
  
"Spike is here."  
  
Her face visibly grew pale. her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. Emotions were twirling in her stomach. Was she happy, mad, did she need to care at all. What did this have do with me.  
  
He's there, in England, why England. What was he doing there?  
  
Her voice was weak.  
  
"spike.."  
  
"Buffy are you all right?"  
  
She snapped out of her trance in a flash. Putting a hand to her forehead, trying to steady herself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. So what does this have to do with me?"   
  
She tried to sound indifferent. But it came out as a concerned question.  
  
"Well, it seems that he was captured and tortured. He doesn't know what it was and what it wanted. But he says it's coming after you. I told him that we needed to get some blood in his system soon. But Spike insisted that we call you first. Buffy he's in quite a lot of pain and..."  
  
There was another pause. She heard some muffled voices arguing.  
  
"Buffy listen to me..."  
  
She could recognize the voice. It was raspy and hoarse, but it had an English accent that was all too familiar.  
  
"Spike is that you?"  
  
She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. He didn't answer her just went on. She was a little concerned, she never heard him like this. He almost sounded scared.  
  
"Listen...get out of sunnydale, take Dawn and the scoobies and get out..."  
  
She could hear him laboring for breath.  
  
"I don't know what it is or...what it wants...but you need to get away...now..."  
  
The breaths were coming quicker and more frequently. She could hear the fear in his voice. The desperation was definitely there also.  
  
What could have him this afraid.  
  
"It's...coming..."   
  
She heard the phone hit the ground but then there was silence. No breathing, in the background she could here Giles yelling for someone. Suddenly the phone was picked up.  
  
"Sorry Buffy. He has been in and out of consciousness all night, and looks like he's out again. We need to get some blood in him soon."  
  
Panic shook her voice as she spoke.  
  
"Giles what could scare Spike like this?"  
  
"I don't know, but from the look of his wounds, he was tortured for several days. And sadly I must agree with him. We don't know what it is or what it wants. But we do know that it was strong enough to take spike and it is coming after you. I think maybe you should go to L.A. with Dawn and the rest..."  
  
Before the conversation could continue, her hand numbly placed the phone back in the cradle. This was not happening. She just stared at the wall. Face white as a sheet. She didn't even notice dawn had come in and was talking to her.  
  
"...you okay?"  
  
Pulling Buffy out of the trance and she turned her head to see Dawns concerned face. Adrenaline rushed her body as she sat up and started down the hall to get their suitcases. Dawn was trailing at her heels.  
  
"Buffy what's going on."  
  
Fear was painfully obvious in her sisters voice.  
  
Flatly she said.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
***********  
  
A lone shadowed figure walked past the crooked road sign that welcomed anything that came its way. A low hum could be heard in the wind. A melody with words that left a feeling of foreshadowed dread.   
  
"Sunnydale...Sunnydale...Buffy...I come for you..." 


	4. Death of the innocent

Chapter 4  
  
Damn I'm going to be late.  
  
Dawn needed to get a t shirt quick. All her other shirts had been dirtied from nights of patrolling and she hadn't gotten around to cleaning them.  
  
Maybe Buffy will let me borrow one of hers  
  
She walked down the hall. Her steps were nearly jumps as she made her way to the door.  
  
She was going to meet Janice at the Bronze and hang out. Usually Buffy or one of the other Scooby's would join her just in case things lasted longer and had to walk home after dark.. Dawn liked the fact things were changing, she was finally going to be independent. Not some naïve girl who cringed in fear of the world.   
  
She worked with Anya at the Magic box to work off the things she stole during her "innocent looking thief" phase, but once that was paid she would be earning good money.   
  
After that day her everyone treated her differently from before. Buffy had been okay, she was still protective, but let her fight her own battles now. Though no one else did, but they tried their best. She still felt that her only real friend had been the vampire. That damn vampire.   
  
How could he...  
  
No, she shook her head firmly, she was not going to think about him. That only brought her into a depressed mood. Things were going too well to bring her down now.   
  
Dawn's relationship with Willow, and not for the better. She still remembered what her friend had tried to do. The ex-Wicca had called a few times. But the conversations usually were a series of "how are you" "fine" and "how are you". The stress was still there. Dawn desperately wanted to forgive her, but that image was scorched into her mind. Willows black eyes, pale vieny skin. The anger that radiating off her.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when she entered the room. Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking blankly at the wall, her face a shade of sheet white. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Err. A very scary thing. She continued the trance she was in.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
There was no movement. No evidence that she had heard her name.  
  
What happened, what did Giles tell her. Is Willow ok.  
  
She was mad at Willow, but she still loved her friend.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?"  
  
She finally got a reaction. Buffy turned her head and looked at Dawn blankly. Suddenly, buffy got up and rushed down the hall. Determination had been etched in her face. Dawn had nearly jumped at the quickness of the movement. She followed. Worried and desperate to find out what happened.  
  
At the closet her sister said flatly.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
Opened the door and ripped out two suite cases.   
  
Leaving...  
  
Dawn stood shocked. They were leaving. But what about her friends. What about the house. She loved this house. What about mom, she wasn't about to abandon her mom here leaving her here to be thought of as some faceless gravestone. She was about to list her objections when a little voice that Dawn almost never heard chimed in.  
  
But there has to be a good reason.  
  
Calming herself she walked after Buffy who was in Dawns room throwing clothes frantically in one of the suitcases. Trying to be the rational one Dawn proceeded.  
  
"Buffy why are we leaving?"  
  
"Something's coming."  
  
Her response was immediate, still flat and dead. Dawn could see she was in full protection mode. She was this way when Glory was looking for the 'Key' at their house. It would take a lot to get her out. Still trying the rational approach.  
  
"Buffy what's coming."  
  
Buffy didn't answer. She zipped the suitcase up without folding the clothes and brushed past her. Dawn followed again until they were in Buffy's room. Without looking she unzipped the other bag, and started emptying the drawers contents into it. Dawn tried asking again but still got no answer. As she asked the phone started ringing again, it had been left there while everything was going on. Frustrated she quickly picked it up and answered. Giles voice was on the other end.  
  
"Buffy what's..."  
  
Dawn interrupted, speaking quickly.  
  
"Sorry Giles Buffy can't talk right now."  
  
Before he could object she hung up the phone and tossed it back on the bed. She returned to looking at the frantic creature in front of her. Buffy's movements were so frantic. Almost chaotic, but her expression was blank. Unreadable. Like her body was on autopilot. This was scaring Dawn more and more with each passing moment. Finally she broke letting all the emotion out. Tears welling up in her eyes, shutting them tightly as she yelled.  
  
"Damn it Buffy talk to me!"  
  
When she opened them back up, Buffy had stopped and was staring at her. A look across her face as if Dawn had grown a second head. She saw her sisters face slowly melt from being blank. As if Buffy was rising back to the surface. She pulled Dawn into a hug, both crying on the others shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawnie, I'm sorry."  
  
She repeated the words over and over. Hugging her as if she was never going to see her again.  
  
After a few minutes, Buffy sat Dawn down and started explaining everything. After a few shocked looks and high pitched shrieks, they started calling Xander and Anya.  
  
***********  
  
"Sorry Giles Buffy can't talk right now."  
  
Then the phone clicked and he was cut off.   
  
Damn it.  
  
Giles cursed to himself. That was the second time today that he had been cut off before he could get a response from Buffy. It was past 1:00am and he didn't need this. Spike was still unconscious from the strain of the conversation. After he went out, his wounds started to bleed badly, he had to get pressure on them, but there were so many. He had Gwen help, but after that she was completely useless, she spent the rest of the night vomiting and sleeping.   
  
He dialed again but got a busy signal. He needed to get through. They needed his help.   
  
I could...  
  
With a sudden thought he dialed the coven building that held Willow. No one was there. Willow herself as, a condition of detox, did not have a personal phone and could only use one if she asked.  
  
Why won't anyone pick up the bloody phone!  
  
He left a message.  
  
"Hello this is Giles, please tell Willow that something has come up in Sunnydale, and that I'm headed over there. Tell her I will be back as soon as possible and not to worry."  
  
He might need Willows help, but he had no time to wait.  
  
***********  
  
Damn it!  
  
Janice folded her cell phone and put it in her coat pocket. That was the third time she tried calling that day. Either no one was picking up, or it was busy.   
  
She had waited for Dawn to meet her for an hour, then decided to just go by herself. She danced and drank a few drinks, but without her best friend there she didn't have that much fun. After the second try she decided to go home. The sun had set and Sunnydale was no place to get stuck walking alone late at night.  
  
She walked out of the bronze and tried again, getting a busy signal. She wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first time she had been stood up by Dawn, but it was understandable. She was going through a lot, her mom dying and all. Their family was pretty weird, as were Buffy's friends. But this was Sunnydale where weird is normal.  
  
She was jerked from her thoughts as she passed an alley way, and smelled the most god awful stink wafting from it. She jumped as a noise came from the dark in the alley. She stared in horror as two burning rings were revealed, glowing in the dark.  
  
***********  
  
It remembered her face. This was the friend of the sister of the slayer. An innocent. Perfect for its plans. It knew that the vampire would warn slayer and her friends to flee. That put them into a panic.   
  
Good.  
  
Too keep them in Sunnydale, it needed the violent death of an innocent who was connected to the people it wanted to complete the spell. Soon it would be able to stalk and work without interruption.  
  
"Janice."  
  
***********  
  
Two clawed hands shot out of the darkness and grabbed her arms. Nails digging into her flesh, it pulled her in, darkness swallowing her screaming form. All over Sunnydale the sounds of slicing flesh and screams could be heard in the air. 


	5. Announcements

Chapter 5  
  
Laying in bed, their limbs tangled together in the sheets. Hugging each other in the dim light. Completely loved and content.   
  
This is what heaven must feel like.   
  
Keeping her eyes closed she moved in to kiss her love on the lips. The kiss deepened, filled with all the love and happiness that either could never imagine possible. There arms wrapped around each other, bodies fully touching. She noticed something strange, a strange warm feeling spread between them. Breaking the kiss she looked down.   
  
There was blood.   
  
Blood everywhere. Spreading over the bed. She stared in horror as Tara glassed over and stared at nothing, eyes empty…Dead..  
  
"TARA!"  
  
Willows eyes frantically darted over the bed searching for Tara, for the blood. But found neither. She didn't know where she was. She felt a fear, something is going to happen to Tara. The flood of memories came rushing back to her.   
  
She's gone  
  
Her body broke, sobs came suddenly. Not caring if anyone heard. Willow clutched her knees to her chest as her mind flashed every minute of what happened.   
  
Her sobs became whimpers, and she slowly sat up and looked around. The place that she had called home was a Victorian style, small square room. She had come with Giles to try and help her. But she knew that she had to get away. Away from those who loved her and who she had tried to kill.   
  
She had been in detox a month. She had let the others forgive her. She almost forgives herself. But one thing never changed. She never got over what happened.   
  
She had a routine already. Five times a week she would wake, disoriented, crying out to Tara, trying to warn her. Then to realize it had already happened. Cry until she had no more tears. Get up, shower, stare blankly at the wall for a few minutes, cry, eat, talk to Giles, do the daily magic exercises, and sleep. She used to have nightmares every night. That meant.  
  
Things are getting better  
  
She would sometimes call Sunnydale. Even though Xander called constantly, she rarely talked to him. Buffy had been the best about it, they had slowly gotten better, their laughs became more genuine each time.   
  
For moments she would forget the blinding pain of knowing the person that made her existence mean anything was gone. Dawn had not been the same. They had very few words, usually leading in circles. She didn't blame her, Dawn had almost gotten killed twice because of her.  
  
Her magic slowly began returning to her. The coven had placed a binding spell on her. Making her relearn the way, properly, the right way. Under their close supervision. Giles had been very supportive.   
  
He knew.   
  
He knew what it was like to lose someone. Someone, who could make their day with a smile. He knew the pain.  
  
He was one of two that knew that kind of suffering.  
  
But the other she dared not speak about. She didn't know everything that had happened. But she had heard about it from Xander. Who had called her when he was more than a little drunk. While ranting he had blurted it out, and later she confirmed it after almost pulling teeth out of Buffy to get it out of her.  
  
How could he...  
  
She always knew that he was mean and evil, but she never expected this from him. But of course, her friends had never expected her to go psycho and try to destroy them plus the world.  
  
She smirked as a thought occurred to her.  
  
I have more in common with Angel than anyone else.  
  
Having enough of the thoughts that ran through her head, she continued her routine. Showered, stared cried, and went down the stares to try and find something to eat. As she crossed the main hall, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned to see the woman she only knew as the receptionist of the office. She only said anything to willow to give her a message.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You have a message from a Mr. Rupert Giles."  
  
Walking up to her the woman handed Willow a slip of paper. Staring at the writing her heart sank and an old familiar panic set over her.  
  
I'm alone here.  
  
Numbly she started walking toward the kitchen. Suddenly shapes blurred. A bit shocked she tried to focus, but everything bled together. Starting to panic, the shapes then started to focus and take shape. Instead of a hallway she was standing in a bedroom. Not just any room, her room, the one that she had lived for the past few years, with Tara.  
  
Looking around dazed she heard shuffling and muffled voices. She walked over and opened the door to find Dawn and Buffy staring at a astonished Giles who was at the next door staring back at them.  
  
Their heads turned toward the new disturbance. It didn't seem that they could have a even more shocked look on their faces. How wrong that was.  
  
Shock crossed their faces, but Buffy's darkened. And she said coldly, accusingly.  
  
"Willow"  
  
***********  
  
They hadn't noticed the sun had gone down. The two had been frantically running around the house, packing up things that they needed for the long trip that didn't seem to have an end. Running and calling, trying to get in contact with their friends. Just the mere fact that this thing scared Spike had spun them into overdrive.  
  
The news had gone over pretty well with Dawn. After a few dozen "is he alright" and one "are you okay" they finally kicked into gear. They had to unpack the suitcases, noticing that Buffy had just thrown whatever was in front of her into the bags.   
  
In between packing stints they would try and get Anya or Xander on the phone. Neither were answering. But 37 messages later Xander had called. He didn't sound shocked or even sad about Spike.   
  
What did you expect "God is he okay"  
  
She knew Xander would probably be the one off in the sidelines watching the vamp getting tortured. He hated Spike, and for good reason. But what confused her was the fact that he hated Spike more than she did.   
  
She was the one who should be screaming for blood. But she couldn't explain it. Buffy was hurt, angry, even a little murderous. But those feelings were always dampened by a fear that he wouldn't come back. That she wouldn't be able to see those eyes that looked over her.   
  
Realizing that while in her thoughts she tried to pack a lamp she placed it back and started taking out the things her hands took unconsciously. Trying desperately to focus on the problem at hand.   
  
Something was coming, something that scared spike, which was really hard to do. Even being tortured by a hell god hadn't phased him. But this made him sound terrified.  
  
I hope he's Okay. Wait, where'd that come from?  
  
No matter how hard she tried the thoughts kept coming, about him. No matter Finally finished, Buffy went down the hall to check how Dawn was doing. Right on cue she walked out of the door.  
  
"Are you re..."  
  
There was a sudden rush. Something made the hairs on her neck stand on end then relax. She heard a big thump against the bathroom door and a muffled voice.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Her mind automatically jumped to the image of spike. But the voice was too trimmed. The door opened and shocked expressions went all around. There was Giles. Standing in the door, making the same face as the rest of them. Except he had a red welt were his face had made contact.  
  
How did he get here? He was in England when..  
  
Another door opened to reveal a face that mirrored the rest of them. Realization came upon her and darkened Buffy's face. Willow.   
  
"Willow"  
  
No answer came. Willows face was a mix of emotions. She opened her mouth to say something, but Buffy didn't allow her to continue. All the disappointment at the apparent slip came to her voice.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
She suddenly looked hurt. She finally started stuttering out what she wanted to say. Obviously overwhelmed.  
  
"I...I...I didn't..."  
  
Anger boiled buffy's blood. She hadn't seen that Giles noticed the anger start forward. Anger for the lie she was telling. Raising her voice. Her rage dripping from it.   
  
"Then why the hell are you here!"  
  
The frail form before her cringed from the hate coming from her. Buffy loved Willow, but this was inexcusable. The fact she was defending herself just pissed her off more.  
  
"But I...I..."  
  
She was about to start again when Giles interrupted noting that things were about to get out of control. Using the most calming voice he could muster.  
  
"Buffy, willow couldn't have done this. She doesn't know how."  
  
Her face went to a very popular "Huh"  
  
"The coven put a binding spell on Willow, she has to relearn how to use magic. It isn't possible for her to do something of this magnitude.  
  
She felt like she had been punched in the gut. The first time in a month she sees her best friend she almost punches them. The hurt in Willows eyes made it worse.  
  
"Willow I'm sorry it's...just..."  
  
"I know. It's okay."  
  
Her friend spoke in a whisper. Eyes suddenly glued to the floor.  
  
"No, No it's not. I'm sorry."  
  
Walking closer She took Willow into a hug. Trying to undo what she did. Trying to stop the bleeding of a wound she had cut. Everything else faded. It was just the two of them, hugging, easing the pain that had built up over time. There moment was dragged back into reality when she heard Giles clear his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we should try and figure out How we got here. Did you call everyone."  
  
Releasing her friend Buffy turned to Giles.  
  
"Everyone except Anya, I haven't been able to talk to her."  
  
Giles thought for a moment. Listing the places the demon could be.  
  
"Have you tried the magic box, or the Bronze."  
  
All of them jumped as a high pitched squeal hit there ears.  
  
"THE BRONZE, SHIT!"  
  
They had forgotten that the teenager was there listening to them. Immediately spinning around to face the source of the voice. Buffy jumped into parental mode.  
  
"DAWN. Language!"  
  
But the teenager had already ran to the phone.  
  
***********  
  
She had been lost in her thoughts when she heard the word "Bronze". She almost jumped as she remembered that her friend had been waiting for her. Her yell of frustration came out as a squeal.  
  
"THE BRONZE, SHIT!"  
  
She immediately ran downstairs to call.  
  
I can't believe I forgot. She must be so pissed.  
  
Buffy's voice was barely registering as she barreled down the stairs. Running as fast as she could she chanted to herself.   
  
"Shit...shit...shit..."  
  
While dialing the group walked down to figure out what happened. Buffy was the first to ask.  
  
"Dawn what is it?"  
  
Having enough clarity to answer while she put her ear to the phone.  
  
"I was going to meet Janice at the bronze this morning. That was like twelve hours ago."  
  
They all glared, then sighed with relief. The faces showed them musing to themselves. With all the strange things going on. Something as simple as missing a meeting with a friend had caused this reaction.  
  
Simultaneously their heads snapped to the front door. A ringing tune could be heard on the porch. Dawn kept the portable phone to her ear as they all walked to see what was going on. Giles opened the door and stepped through with the rest trailing behind. They stared at the oddity on the front porch.  
  
A cell phone on the steps, ringing, laid on top of a cream colored envelope with script writing on the front.   
  
Dawn stared intently.   
  
"That's Janice's phone."  
  
Dawn turned off the phone at her ear and the cell silenced. Bending down and picking up both items, she looked at the phone then to the envelope.  
  
It had blood on it. The writing matched the color, making it obvious what it was written in.   
  
Slayer  
  
Dawn handed the envelope to a very confused Buffy. She opened it and read. Her face dropped. Paled, dropped the letter, and grasped the rail to keep her steady.  
  
Looking a bit shocked Dawn picked up the letter. She could see finger marks in blood were the person who wrote it handled the paper. Looking over the letter she read.  
  
Slayer,  
  
I have arrived. The spell has been done. And it is too late to leave.   
Everyone who I need is here. And will remain here until I am finished.  
  
I'm coming for you, and you will give me what I want.   
  
Or those you love will suffer, like Spike. Take comfort that when I peeled the skin from his legs he screamed your name. He begged for forgiveness while the cross charred his forehead.   
  
I warn you if you do not cooperate, then those close to you will feel the pain he felt until you do.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
Johnathon Malnaroo  
  
P.S. Janice tried to say hi, but it was hard after I ripped her throat out. Oh well.  
  
The letter in her hand faded as Dawn crumpled on the boards of the porch. She barely heard everyone call out her name. 


	6. Broken

Chapter 6  
  
Screams...pain...blood...eyes...burning eyes...  
  
He was screaming, screaming while he woke up. The fog was ripped from him and he gladly gave it up. Not wanting to see the burning eyes that seemed to cause him so much pain. He felt the ach radiate from his legs and slowly die down. At first he thought he was on the cross again. Bathed in spotlight, surrounded by the darkness.   
  
But he wasn't.  
  
He looked around and saw shapes, saw the outline of tombstones, the shining moon. He could smell the grass and feel the cool breeze on his skin. At first it was a relief that his body wasn't strapped to the cross. But remembered that last time he checked he was supposed to be in a bed somewhere in England. But this was his cemetery.   
  
What the bloody hell...  
  
Looking down he apparently was hanging in the air. His arms were spread over his head, each wrist tied to the same branch. He then noticed the breeze against his skin. Spike observed that the only thing keeping him from showing the world the family inheritance was a pair of black silk boxers. He assessed the situation.   
  
I'm outside, in my cemetery, hanging from a tree, in my knickers...  
  
"Wonderful"  
  
Letting his head slump he felt the pull at his wrists, and a sharp pain as the rope dug into them. Looking up as best he could he saw that his hands were a mixture of colors. What once was purple now darkened to a black yellow and red. His fingers had straightened and were slowly knitting the bones together.  
  
Deciding to take inventory before he thought a way to get out.  
  
He noticed that his eye had healed and could almost see past the swollen lid. Straining to see the wounds on his lower body he saw that the burns had slowly lost there black chard texture and smoothed out into ghastly scars. From what he could see his legs slowly replaced the missing skin and fat, but were still red.  
  
He was healing.   
  
I'll say hi to Buffy for you...  
  
Panic ripped through his body, but memories from the bedroom came after the terrifying words. Spike let his eyes droop as relief washed over him. He had warned Buffy. Buffy would get out and be safe.   
  
Have to figure out how to...  
  
Spike felt himself heave as a stink like no other hit him. He almost felt himself sway against the force of the scent. The smell brought forth mind numbingly bad memories. Eyelids shooting apart, he saw a tall figure, covered in shadow under the tree opposite to his hanging form. The fear pierced his mind as two burning rings were revealed to him.  
  
NO...NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
  
***********  
  
Lifting her head from the toilet, Gwen noticed that there was silence. She had spent the last hour sleeping, then waking up with images of blood seeping out of wounds, then emptying the contents of her stomach. Gwen had finally been able to sleep for about 3 hours before having to rush to the bathroom. This was too much. She couldn't handle this.   
  
I mean I just learned that vampires were real, and now one was in her house, mauled beyond recognition.   
  
Shaking, she got to her feet and made her way to the guest room. The blood was still there, turning a dark brown as it dried, but there was no body. Mr. Giles wasn't there either.  
  
I wonder where they went.   
  
There was no way the man could have carried the vampire without waking her with screams of pain. Also it was morning, the sun was out, maybe they died, maybe they ran off. But they were gone all the same. Numbly she stripped the bed down and washed the sheets and pillow cases. After that she sponged down the hard wood floor.   
  
She could feel her mind start to block the memories, never wanting to know, to remember. Slowly exhaustion took her and she finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Never to remember the vampire that saved her life.  
  
***********  
  
After an hour they finally got underway. The scene was grim. Dawn was a sobbing wreck. What did he expect, her friend had just been killed. Buffy was shaking and pale from shock. It knew where they lived, and was playing mind games. Showing that whatever it was, it could get them at any time. Willows face held so many emotions. She was scared, hurt, but all that was muffled by uncaring. She had been this way since Tara's death. He believed it to be a death wish.  
  
I wonder if she would fight if her life depended on it.   
  
It was times like this that the Watcher wanted a normal life for his girls. But he knew that this was the way life was. And nothing can change that. They had tried to call outside Sunnydale but all that was received was static. After Buffy reclaimed some strength and collected a few things, clothes and weapons, they drove to the magic box.   
  
They couldn't stay at the house, whatever this Johnathon Malnaroo was it knew where they were, hell it had brought them there. The only other place would be the magic box, they would hope to use the resources there to help figure out a way to beat this thing, or at the very least get out of Sunnydale.  
  
Xander was meeting them there, they still couldn't reach Anya. The only thing they could do was hope she was alright. Pulling up they saw the light on inside. Entering they were greeted by a enthusiastic Anya doing her capitalist victory dance. Once she caught the grim faces looking at her she stopped and confusion crossed her face.  
  
"Why is everyone so sad. What happened. WHY is WILLOW here! She's not all evil again is she?"  
  
Willow visibly shrank into the seat at the research table. Trying to hide. Even if she had a death wish, she still felt guilty.  
  
Buffy carried a trembling Dawn to the back corner, whispering soothing words to try to calm her down. Anya watched as her confusion grew. Then turning her head silently asking a question.  
  
So many things to explain.  
  
When they were out of earshot Giles leaned over the counter and retold the story he had explained to Xander before they left. Finishing by reaching into his pocket and pulling out the letter he had silently took. Making sure the others didn't see it.   
  
Right now they don't need a token to remind them.  
  
She took it and read, even she visibly pales and breathed in short gasps. Then something unexpected happens. A look of recognition. She looked like she remembered something.  
  
What could she know...  
  
Before he could finish the thought she looked up to him.  
  
"I know who this is." Her voice weak.  
  
Everyone's head shot up. Eyes were trained on her.  
  
***********  
  
She had finally gotten Dawn in the corner. She knew Giles was talking about what happened. Dawn stopped sobbing like mad in the car, but still shook violently. She had seen it before, Dawn had went into herself, trying to block out the pain. Buffy herself almost withdrew completely. But she knew, this was not the time.   
  
She felt Dawn latch on with a grip that rivaled her own. So the slayer just rocked slowly, making soothing noises and saying calming words. Trying desperately to get Dawn out. Slowly but surely the shaking stopped and her breathing became normal. But tears silently trailed down her face.  
  
So much one person to take in a expense of a few months. Buffy's anger boiled.  
  
Why...Why can't we have one God damn moment of happiness!  
  
But her screaming thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"I know who this is."  
  
Her head shot up and stared at the Demon. She knew who it was, how? Anya noticed the question in all of them. Her voice then began to surface to its normality and bluntness they knew.  
  
"I don't know who Johnathon is, but Malnaroo was a revenge demon to be specific."  
  
Before anyone could ask she answered.  
  
"A revenge demon finds a host who has been wronged and then joins with the host. It brings with it immortality, strength, speed, and a way of reading memories. In return the demon feeds off the emotion of the host, nourishing it. It won't leave until the revenge has been exacted. Malnaroo is infamous for his ability to bring revenge in horrifying ways. It even made my stomach turn. But he went missing about 200 years ago. I guess this is where he's been."  
  
Everyone stood for a moment. Shocked. Buffy's mind raced with questions.  
  
Why us...why spike, he wasn't alive 200 years ago. The only person I know that old is Anya, and...  
  
Her train of thought was broken with a question from Giles.  
  
"What do you mean a "way" of reading memories?"  
  
She hadn't thought of that. Yeah why is it a way, and not just read minds.  
  
"Each mind has a set of defenses built around memories, usually humans don't have very strong defenses, and can be broken easily. Usually just some emotional trauma will do it. but what I guess with Spike since he's a vamp his defenses were stronger than most, so it took days and days of blood curdling torture to get his defenses down."  
  
Buffy saw everyone cringe at her bluntness. Just once could she have any tact. She felt Dawn begin to tremble again. She had almost forgotten about the sleeping girl she held.   
  
I wonder if that's what will happen with me.  
  
Anya continued.  
  
"But the revenge demon can't break some defenses, like yours Buffy, yours are too strong since you're the slayer, that's probably why he hasn't just snatched you and begun torturing you."  
  
Dawn began crying again at the thought of her sister being tortured. Buffy was about to chastise Anya when Xander burst through the door. Panting like he just ran a mile.  
  
"Xander!"  
  
Anya squeaked. Xander ignored her and approached the two girls in the corner.  
  
"Buffy I found this outside."  
  
She saw the envelope in his hand and turned to Willow to take over watching and holding Dawn. Getting up she took the envelope. Once released Xander went to the two at the counter to get filled in. It was almost the same as the last. Slayer in script that was obviously written in blood. She carefully opened and read.  
  
Slayer,  
  
It is time for us to meet.   
  
Come alone, come armed if you wish. Doesn't matter.  
  
I hope your Demon has informed you of what I am, so you have no delusion of defeating me in a fight.  
  
You have had your warning. Cooperate or face the consequences.   
  
Come immediately or I will come there.  
  
Sincerely  
Johnathon Malnaroo  
  
P.S. Oh don't worry about finding me, just follow the screams.  
  
Everyone's head slowly looked toward the door and out towards the cemetery. They all could hear the faint sound of the most terrifying scream of pain any of them had heard. 


	7. Worst nightmare

Chapter 7  
  
  
Janice...oh god...this...this isn't...happening...Janice...  
  
The words echoed in her head as they repeated themselves over and over again. Images of blood and script raced through he mind all around the image of Janice's face before she left. Dawn hadn't even noticed they were in the car driving.   
  
Through the words and images she came to the surface and sensed the people around her. Buffy was holding her, salty tears drying on her face. Giles driving, look of sadness and determination on his face. Willow staring blankly at the back of the seat. Her face pale and expressionless.   
  
The harshness and depressing state pushed her back into herself. Alone inside she replayed what happened. After waking, her mind collapsed under the onrush of emotions and memories. Her body gave out and sobbed. The darkness overtook her and she retreated into herself. Coming out only at the feeling of movement then pushed back as the emotions came again.   
  
She didn't want to be out there, where things were horrible and mean. Where her friends were murdered because of someone else decided to use them in a sick game. No definitely not.   
  
Dawn felt movement again. She didn't want to leave the haze. Trying desperately to keep it she latched on to the warmth that surrounded her. Bu it was broken by voices.  
  
"...Spike since...were stronger...so it took...of blood curdling torture..."  
  
Spike  
  
In all this she had forgotten him. He was gone, and the things he must have gone through. The thought made her shiver as involuntarily her mind made images of him screaming in pain. Skin on his legs being…She almost lost it and made her go back inside when more voices were heard.  
  
"...Buffy, yours are...you're the slayer...he hasn't just snatched...torturing you"  
  
Buffy...No this couldn't happen to her...She wasn't going to let it...Not that...Too many...  
  
The thoughts brought fresh tears to run over the long since dried on her face. She wanted to go back in. But something wasn't letting her. Something that aid she had to stay and make sure things don't happen to others. Dawn didn't know what or why, only that going back wouldn't help any.   
  
Her tears stopped when the warmth around her left and was replaced by spots of warmth on her shoulder, moving in circles, and on her knee, just resting there. Her senses came alive, she smelled strawberries, faint and tainted.   
  
Willow...  
  
Her body as it prepared for the panic that would rip through her. But none came. She felt no anger, no fear, just familiarity. This touch, felt familiar. She recognized it. It was a touch of comfort, and love. Love from one of her friends. Dawn fled into it. Savoring it. Something other than pain that made her almost open her eyes.  
  
Her thoughts were removed and her eyes shot open. Looking toward a sound that seemed to chill her soul. A scream that seem to radiate to everyone in the room.  
  
***********  
  
Janice is dead...huh...  
  
Once death had seemed something of fear, something you needed to protect people from. But now, it was just there. It took who it wanted. Not caring who it hurt or what damage it did. Death just was a part of life.  
  
But this is not...  
  
Whatever this is, it didn't just take people, it used them. The rage could be seen boiling in her veins. A familiar train of thought ran through her head.  
  
Why...it was pointless, just to keep us here. Why.   
  
With those her eyes clamped shut. No she wasn't going to cry now. Later, when she was alone and when others didn't rely on her she would cry, but not now. Quickly wiping the tears before they could fall.   
  
Her thoughts and emotions were interrupted by the jingle of the bell and Anya squeaking Xanders name. Before she turned, Willow felt a rush of happiness. He was the only one she believed didn't hate her. But when she saw his face, any attempt to smile faded. He was panting. With a haggard look on his face. Then she noticed the envelope.   
  
For a moment her focus was on the blood script on the front of the envelope. Involuntarily her mind reached out and touched it. A flash of pure rage and pain sent her back into her seat. Looking around to see if anyone noticed her slip up. They had been talking. And Buffy was motioning her to hold the quivering figure in the corner.   
  
It took her a moment while walking to remember that this was Dawn. The poor girl, she didn't deserve any of this. She hadn't done anything other than try and be a normal girl. But life had been unfair. Her mind was about to complete the thought with a "Oh well" But something in her heart tugged and suddenly all the love she held for that shaking figure came flooding into her.  
  
This was her friend. Willow loved her, she would always love this little girl. This was a moment that she needed to know that someone loves her. That she wasn't alone. Something that had been done for Willow.   
  
She hadn't learned enough to do anything drastic. But this was well within her power. Before she had feared using her magic, fearing a repeat. But now she knew, it wasn't the magic, it was her. As long as she controlled herself, she controlled the magic. And this was what it was meant to be used for. Helping those she loved.  
  
So with no hesitation. Willow sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and another on her knee. She reached out a poured all her love into the touch. Making circles on her back with her hand flat, she massaged the happiness she felt that her friend was here, with her.  
  
For a moment Dawn tensed, then slowly relaxed. The emotions moving through her.   
  
The concentration on the connection Willow used was snapped as every head in the shop slowly turned towards the sound. She visibly shuddered at the scream. She could feel the pain coming off of it. She focused and ignored the scurrying people about her. Willow's mind went out to the scream, searching.   
  
Her teeth clattered as if she had been punched in the jaw. She had found the person. Raw emotion everywhere, pain above all. A slew of images flashed before her eyes. A body on a tree. Blood dripping down a leg. Hands tied. She couldn't make out everything, but few things stood out. Blue eyes, and platinum hair.  
  
She was thrown against the book case at the force of feedback.  
  
When she opened her eyes she noticed everyone was staring at her. Everyone except Buffy. She was gone. Realizing the questioning stares, she shared one word before blacking out.   
  
"Spike"  
  
***********  
  
NO!!!NO!!!  
  
A scream ripped through him, The pain burned through him and consumed every Nerve ending in him. The memory came in flashes. Blood. glint of a blade. Cries of agony. Pleads for help. The horror encased on a face. Dawn. Buffy.  
  
Another scream came out of him, all the pain and emotion echoed within him and came out with it. The images started to blur together. He tried with all his might to stop them, to keep them from forming the memory that he knew would break him. But no matter how hard he tried, it came anyway. He fell into unconsciousness.  
  
His eyes fluttered open. And he took in his surroundings. He was in a house, what most likely was the living room, tied to a chair. He noticed that even though with his super strength he couldn't break the simple rope that bound him to the chair. He heard a whimper. Looking up he saw Buffy and Dawn tied to separate chairs in front of him. They both looked unmarked. But both were unconscious. He had to get them out of there. He didn't know what, but something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Buffy!Dawn! Wake up!"  
  
They shifted and moaned slowly coming back. Both looked bewildered. Looking around they locked there eyes on him. A look of hurt crossing their faces. Dawn was the first to say anything.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Her voice was a whisper. His head flooded with bewilderment. He didn't know what was happening. But This was too much. Before he could do anything he saw a shadow shift and come forward. He stared in horror. It was him. He was standing there. In his black duster, no injuries, just a evil glint in his eyes. He tried to yell out, but suddenly there was a piece of tape on his mouth.  
  
Spike took out a knife and cut the ropes holding dawn. Not being careful to not cut the skin. She began to struggle, when Spike forcefully smacked her. She flew to the ground. Her eyes were locked to him in the chair. The pain and tears blurring them.   
  
DEAR GOD NO!!!PLEASE NO!!!   
  
He jerked against the chair. He knew what was coming next.   
  
Desperately trying to get to her before it could happen. But the chair didn't budge or move at all. He screamed for him to stop. But the Damn tape kept his voice distant.  
  
Spike pinned her hands above her, slowly trailing the knife down her shirt, cutting cloth and skin. He tried to cry out to her, but the tape muffled it. He could hear her whimpers, and Buffy's pleas for him to stop.  
  
Spike groped and tore at Dawn as he thrust against her. But her eyes stayed locked on the person in the chair. Her pain filled voice filling the air.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks, watching the act before him. When Spike was done, he caressed dawns face then in a blur snapped her neck with a sickening laugh. With sudden shock he screamed, eyes wide, tears pouring down his face. She was gone.  
  
I...I...I killed...D...Dawn  
  
Clamping his eyes shut, trying desperately to push it away. But another whimper brought him out of it. And a slithering voice infected the air.  
  
"Mmm.Buffy"  
  
He jerked forward. But still no movement. Spike was now behind buffy. Trailing the knife against her cheeks, cutting long gashes. Her eyes were staring at him in the chair. Her hate, pain and fear nearly knocking him back. The words Spike was saying was lost to his ears as all his focus went to Buffy's hate filled face. Suddenly another blur and blood was seeping from Buffy's throat.   
  
With a final swift movement forward the tape and ropes disappeared and he was at her side. She was now on the floor, her prone body jerked as she tried to breath. Blood was filling her lungs. He had an urg to touch her face, but couldn't fearing to cause more damage. Her mouth opened and he looked in her eyes.  
  
"You"  
  
With that she was gone, he was now alone, in darkness. Words playing out over and over again.   
  
YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED THEM!  
  
He cried into the never ending darkness. He screamed and cried, but he was alone now. Replaying the memory over and over again.  
  
***********  
  
A smile crossed it's lips as the scream rang in it's ears. The memory did a good job. It hadn't heard someone scream that loud in a hundred years. Of course it would drive the vampire insane, but his usefulness came to an end once the slayer got here. They might be able to bring him back from the darkness of his mind, but not likely.   
  
Another scream rang out, louder from the first.   
  
The smile grew.  
  
Soon very soon... 


	8. A different kind of torture

Chapter 9  
  
Another...  
  
Giles stared intently at the shaking form in front of him. Anya was talking quietly, bringing Xander up on the events that had reduced the people in front of him into shivering shambles. He hadn't noticed Xanders shocked gasps and "oh my god".   
  
He had been observing the look that swam over Buffy as she finished reading the letter before her. Her eyes closed and a tear fell from her cheek to the floor. Her hand holding the ominous letter fell to her side. The emotions were playing across her face, fear, desperation, sadness, defeat, and something else. He could not place it because her face closed to one of hardened determination.  
  
He new the face. He had seen and heard of its use before. It was the one used when something had to be done, something that terrified her. Something that she knew others would try and deter her from.   
  
Confusion set on his face, trying to figure out what was happening. His head slowly turned, as did everyone's, toward the sound that filled him with a feeling of foreshadowed dread. A scream, so loud and so filled with emotion that it seemed to chill the air. A stab of panic went through his gut.  
  
What is she going to do...  
  
His heart skipped a beat as her eyes opened, determined look stared at the door. Suddenly she turned toward the training room. Giles had noticed Buffy dropped the letter as she went. Scrambling he picked it up and read quickly.   
  
God...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of buffy coming out the door. He could tell se was armed for battle. She held a crossbow and a sword at her belt. Giles new she carried at least three stakes and one dagger. She was going at this alone.   
  
Finally the panic that had been building finally gripped him and he was desperate.  
  
"Buffy you can't go, we don't know what it wants."  
  
"Giles I have to."  
  
She didn't even turn to him as she barreled her way to the door. Giles hadn't noticed Xander and Any had been quiet after she had gone into the training room. They stood, looking intently at the scene before them.   
  
Xander was the first of the two to speak.  
  
"Buffy what's going on, your not going out to fight it are you."  
  
Silence answered him. She just kept walking. Finally Giles couldn't take it.  
  
"Buffy please, you can't fight it, if you do…I couldn't bear it if we lost you again."  
  
Tears were brimming in his eyes. And the statement gave her pause as she was about to walk out the door. Slowly she turned to him, her face pained, tears falling down her face. She knew, she knew she couldn't win against this if she fought it This thing, Johnathon Malnaroo, was immortal, it had killed and tortured people she knew. It scared her and all she wanted to do is run away. But she had to do it.   
  
Giles read all this on her face.  
  
The connection between the two was cut when another scream, though it seemed impossible, it was louder and filled with more pain. They all couldn't stop from visibly shuddering.   
  
With that Buffy turned and ran towards it.  
  
He didn't notice Xander start to rush at the door, an attempt to stop her. When he saw it was useless he turned to Giles.   
  
"Giles what is she doing, she can't fight it can she. I mean it's immortal right, meaning that it can't be killed."  
  
His voice sounding tired and defeated, he responded.  
  
"No Buffy can't beat it. This thing cannot be killed by any means we know of. But she doesn't have a choice I'm afraid."  
  
Xander was turning red, his anger evident.  
  
"Then why the hell did you let her go!"  
  
Giles finally snapped.   
  
I don't need this, I've been up for god knows how long, someone I consider to be a daughter to me has run off to fight something she can't beat, and now I have this git yelling at me!  
  
"It's not like choice did I, I can't stop her even if I tried. And I wouldn't because she doesn't have a choice either."  
  
Xanders confusion just fueled his already boiling anger.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
They were bother inches away from each other, screaming in each others faces. Neither were angry at the other. But it was the only way they could deal with the situation. They hadn't noticed Dawn was standing and shouting at them.  
  
"GUYS!!"  
  
They both turned and yelled at the same time.  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
Dawn obviously annoyed by there stupidity pointed to the figure in the corner. A slight glow could be seen around the witch was still crouched. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her eyelids fluttered.  
  
They all jumped when she was suddenly thrown back against the bookcase. Her eyes shuttered then slowly opened and looked at them. Reading the questioning gazes that fell apon her. They only heard one word from her.  
  
"Spike"  
  
Another scream broke there confused state. And Giles face fell as he realized the meaning of the statement.  
  
...it has spike...  
  
FROM THE AUTHOR:  
Hello, this is for the few readers who actually stayed awake to read this far, I know this is my shortest chapter. But I felt that the big scene should be a chapter all its own. And using the format I chose I have to go no further with this chapter.  
  
I ask one thing, I'm on my knees while typing this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (sob)  
write reviews, I really need the support, I need to know whether I'm causing readers around the world to suddenly go unconscious after looking at my writing. I need to know. (I'm kinda needy) 


	9. 24hrs

Chapter 9  
  
Run...just run...  
  
She ran. Ran as fast, as hard as her aching muscles would allow. She almost gave in. In that doorway, looking at her friends faces. She almost decided to ignore what was happening and try to flee. To shirk her responsibility and run like hell away from this thing that scared her out of her mind. But then the call came.  
  
Buffy bolted as fast as she could toward the scream. Trying to figure out the direction before it died out. But oh how she wanted the silence. The sound had shaken her determination. She literally had to stop herself from turning and run in the other direction.   
  
The pain and aguish.   
  
This was one of the few times she wanted to find the person, whoever let out that teeth gritting sound, dead. Because nothing could live with the emotion that could be heard in the air. No one could recover from something as horrible as what could be happening right now. It was also one of the few times that she actually thought of ending that persons misery if mercy hadn't been given already.  
  
But she couldn't and she knew it.   
  
She made her way past the cemetery gate and weaved her way through the tombstones. She was moving faster than she ever had before. To the human eye she was just a blur. Her speed came to a staggering halt as another scream ripped through the air. It was so close she almost collapsed. She felt like her cloths were heavy and weighing her down. The sound soaking through her.   
  
Eyes closed tightly she willed her feet to move toward the sound. She hadn't noticed who's cemetery she was in. She also hadn't noticed the tingling sensation she was getting at the base of her neck. A wave of relief washed over her as the scream died out. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in the scene.  
  
The moon was full, lighting everything. There wasn't anyone else there except of a lightly swaying figure under a tree. A body was hanging from one of its limbs. Arms over head, hanging by the wrists. She couldn't see who it was, but could tell that the person was a "he" since "he" wasn't wearing anything but boxers. Her ears picked up some faint murmuring coming from the figure.   
  
Walking slowly, eyes darting around to make sure it wasn't an ambush, she made her way to the body. She noticed that the murmuring was actually whimpering, almost like a child.  
  
"I...I didn't..."  
  
Buffy studied the figure as she closed the final distance. What she saw twisted her stomach. The whole surface of the body was covered in half healed wounds and scars. Burns, cuts, and some odd looking stripes going down his legs. Her eyes finally rested on his face. She saw that it was badly bruised and cut. She couldn't make out much, his head was bent forward. Making it harder to see.  
  
He kept whimpering the same words over and over again. When she go close enough she could see that he was staring into the ground, eyes distant, and a constant stream of tears slid down his face. Quickly taking out the dagger she went to cut him down when she finally noticed the sensation on the back of her neck. As Buffy retreated she caught the color of his eyes. Pale blue. So very blue.  
  
Her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
He didn't look at her, just stared off and kept whimpering his chant, tears still coming down. She moved again to cut him down when she felt another presence. She whirled around, crossbow aimed as she heard a chipper voice.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers"  
  
When she saw a head in her sights she let the bolt fly. She hadn't even noticed the two burning rings.  
  
***********  
  
Buffy eyes widened as the form stood still. She saw the Bolt hit and go through. She heard it rip through flesh and punch through bone. It stuck there. In between what looked to be eyes. It almost reminded her of one of those gag arrows.   
  
The figure's head didn't move. It didn't stagger or scream in pain. It just stood there. Then casually it pulled out the arrow, and tossed it aside.  
  
"Now that was just rude."  
  
His voice sounded New England proper.   
  
Her mind on Slayer autopilot ran the situation down. What looked to be a man, 5 graves away. Can take an arrow through the forehead and not even flinch. Quickly snapping out of it her eyes went over the danger before her.   
  
Tall slender figure. Long ratty trench coat, sewed together in some places. Stained with dark blotches and streaks. Looks like blood. Vest underneath, very ratty also. Ruffled shirt underneath. Long black hair that went past his shoulders.. The form was heavily shadowed. Like it could create darkness around it. The neatly combed black hair hid its face from the moon. Only allowing a dim outline. But she could see two burning rings. Spaced apart like eyes. They glowed but didn't reveal any of the face.  
  
Buffy noticed she was staring and had to snap out of it. She physically shook her head out of the daze and glanced back to the motionless figure. Her face gave a puzzled look. It was just standing there. Trying to keep her voice confident.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there until I get bored or are you going to do something?"  
  
She could tell that it smiled. For some reason she felt this wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Just letting you take in the situation. Usually a slayer would rush in. But Spike was right. You are different from the other slayers."  
  
Her head snapped back to the whimpering figure hanging from the tree. She almost let a tear slip from her eye. Turning back to the smiling man she spoke, rage and pain shaking her voice.  
  
"What did you do to him."  
  
She could have sworn that the dim grin grew wider. It asked, voice happy.  
  
"Recently?"  
  
Her eyes closed, trying desperately to fight the tears. As if on cue it began.  
  
"Well it is amazing really, he withstood five days, some of Malnaroo's best, but it only took moments for that memory to drive him completely mad."  
  
With that the tears silently came down. Her voice small and a mix of desperation and defeat.  
  
"What memory?"  
  
His voice was almost busting with pride.  
  
"Oh his worst nightmare. After all these years I must say Malnaroo is a genius. Of course he has always been the best at what he does. Though his conversation skills are a bit lacking. But that's where I come in."  
  
Opening her eyes she noticed that It was walking steadily forward. Advancing on her. Buffy tried to maintain her ground, but her feet betrayed her and she slowly stepped back.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm Johnathon. Malnaroo's other half. The Host."  
  
She just stared into the burning rings. When she hit the tree he stopped advancing. Clapping his hands together he let out a sigh.  
  
"Alright down to business. Now if you do as I say, I will be gone and you will forfeit the experience of watching me ripping out your sisters tongue. Now what I want is simple."  
  
He paused, as if trying to make sure she understood. All she could do was nod. Her whole body was shaking from the mental image he gave her.  
  
"I want Angel."  
  
She froze.  
  
Angel...  
  
She looked at him with utter shock. Seeing the reaction Johnathon just laughed.  
  
"Oh it gets better, I want him here, within 24hrs or I start with your weakest friend and work my way up, until he's here."  
  
Buffy couldn't move. She just stared at him. The same thoughts running through her head.  
  
Angel, It wanted Angel. Why Angel?  
  
It held his arm up and looked at it's wrist.  
  
"24hrs starting nnnnnnnow. Oh I suggest you leave him, I doubt you'll be able to get him coherent for a long long time."  
  
His casual point snapped her out of her thoughts, it was gone. She looked at her wrist and noticed it was midnight. Buffy had to get moving. But she couldn't leave him here.  
  
Better take him back, maybe the gang can fix him.  
  
She spun and quickly cut the ropes and started to run toward the magic shop with Spike. With his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist she ran as quick as she could while dragging him. She felt like she was carrying a wet cement bag. He did nothing to help. He just kept whimpering and crying.  
  
She spotted the shop and noticed Xander was waiting outside. When he saw her he quickly opened the door and called to the others.  
  
As she dragged past him through the door he recognized the person with her.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
  
FROM THE AUTHOR:  
Thanks a bunch for all the reviews. I was starting to get worried there. I ask that everyone keep reviewing. The positives are giving me a great ego boost. My head will barely fit through the door.   
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank another great, awesome, wonderful, and other adjectives, author. kittyb90. She's been great and very supportive. I think if you like my writing you'll love hers. 


	10. Out of the darkness

Chapter 10  
  
"guys"  
  
This was the third call and still they argued. She had noticed after the scream had ripped her from the loving moment, that Willow was glowing. She wouldn't respond to anything. So trying to get the others attention was the next thing to do.   
  
If only she could get Xander and Giles attention. All they're doing is yelling at each other though neither were actually angry. Dawn knew this kind of arguing. This was a response to the fear. But she needed them to stop Willow. Obviously she was using magic, and that was never good.   
  
After getting up she tried and tried but it finally came down to her biggest weapon.  
  
Using her teen shriek.  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Finally something...  
  
Dawn responded as only she could. These two were being extremely difficult and she did not want to put up with it. She simply pointed to the glowing figure in the corner. They're eyes followed and stared dumbstruck. They all jumped in surprise when it seemed something invisible threw Willow back against the book case.  
  
A pang of fear went through her, she hoped Willow was okay.  
  
Her fear was slightly relieved when she opened her eyes. Dawn saw that she was about to pass out and started to ask when she heard a word usher from her lips.  
  
"spike"  
  
With that she was out. Dawn just stood confused and looked to the others to see if they understood. Then they heard it again. Worse than ever. Wailing against the night. Clearer. Her heart sunk. She wondered what could endure such pain. Her confusion deepened when she saw Giles go pale. Xander and Anya noticed also and began assaulting him with questions.   
  
He shook himself and got out of the trance that held him. Dawn seeing that the others could handle it she went to the unconscious body at the foot of the bookcase. Kneeling down she looked for any injuries. Straightening her out she searched Willow, finding nothing but a bump on the head. The touch brought her back. Dawn could hear her suck in a breath when she got up. Her concentration was diverted when her name was heard.  
  
"Dawn"  
  
Quickly she turned and found Xander looking at them intently. Obviously he knew he had her attention and continued.  
  
"I'm going outside to wait for Buffy, you two going to be okay?"  
  
Buffy?...  
  
She looked around confused, Buffy had left. She felt Willow nod and Xander left before he could explain. Her head turned to Willow. Helping her lean against the Bookcase her eyes opened and a weak smile played on her lips. Dawn felt the relief complete itself when the smile revealed itself.   
  
She's okay...  
  
Remembering what Willow had said, she asked the question.  
  
"Will, what does this have to do with..."  
  
"Guys it's Buffy, she's got someone with her!"  
  
They both jerked in surprise at the sound of Xander's voice. Dawn began to help her get her up. Slowly she got Willow to a chair when she heard Xander say something else. Not understanding the muffled voice she turned toward the door to see Buffy's pleading face, and someone hanging off her shoulder, slumped.   
  
Recognizing the face Dawn quickly took the other arm and got the person to a seat next to Willow. At first she thought he was unconscious, he wasn't moving, but she felt a shiver and heard whimpers.   
  
When they finally sat him down she jumped back after getting a view of him. You could see the whites of her eyes as she looked on the wounds. As if things could get worse she saw the platinum hair and Blue eyes. She shrieked.  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
But there wasn't any reaction, he didn't even jump at the high pitched noise. He just sat, not really sat, crumpled on the chair. Tears falling down his face staring blankly whimpering the same words over and over again.  
  
"I didn't...I...didn't."  
  
***********  
  
Ouch  
  
The sting brought her out of the haze. Someone was rubbing a very sore spot on the back of her skull. She tried to get up, but the swift motion caused her head to reminder he that she had banged her head against the bookcase after the feedback. Reminding her with a throbbing ache that got her to suck in a lungful of air in response.   
  
After what seemed like a minute her magic radar switched on she started to take in the surroundings. Giles and Xander were here. So was Anya, barely making her presence known. Willow knew Dawn was by her side, she recognized the presence anywhere. But she couldn't feel Buffy anywhere.  
  
She heard a voice in the background that made her look in the direction. She didn't attempt to move her head, but she could see Xanders concerned face clearly. Though she could barely understand what he was saying over the ringing in her ears.  
  
"I'm going outside to wait for Buffy, you two going to be okay?"  
  
She saw a look of panic set on Dawn's face. Obviously she hadn't noticed Buffy's absence. Though She deserved answers, Xander would be better fitted to be outside where he could look out for their friend's return. Willow nodded and Xander went before Dawn could ask questions.   
  
She wasn't going to be deteired from asking questions, her attention focused on Willow. Though the question she was about to ask wasn't the one she was expecting.  
  
"Will, what does this have to do with..."  
  
"Guys it's Buffy, she's got someone with her!"  
  
They both jumped. As expected another wave hit her head and she had to shut her eyes to try and hold off a groan. She ouldn't answer questions, maybe after she took lots of drugs, but not now.  
  
To much of her satisfaction Dawn decided to wait for the questions and helped Willow up. They made there way slowly to the seat near the round table. Sitting with a thump, another wave hit causing her to groan under her breath. The ringing in her ears blocked out the muffled exclamation coming from outside.  
  
As the throbbing receded with the ringing she could hear whimpers and dragged footsteps coming towards her. Willows heart lighted and then darkened when she felt Buffy's presence then her pain.. Before her eyes fluttered open she felt an odd sensation. A presence, but no emotion, which presented two possibilities, there were none, or they were encased.  
  
She jumped again as a Dawns high pitched shriek rung out through her head. She didn't make out what she said, but she could tell that she was upset. The ringing that had started to become a common sound in her ears died down quicker than before. She could hear whimpering, words played over and over in a voice that sounded like a crying child.   
  
"I didn't...I...didn't."  
  
Fear crept up her spine.   
  
Please don't be him...not him...  
  
She had hoped that he had come out okay, but she knew, that nothing could walk away from that much pain and not be broken. All her focus was on the voice. She blocked out Dawns screaming, pleading for him to come out. Buffy's crying at the sight of her former lovers hollow form. Just on what the persons voice next to her .  
  
Turning her head she opened her eyes and was greeted with a sight that wrenched her heart. Spike. Slumped in the chair, head tilted forward, tears falling from his face. A face that was vacant of any emotion. His whimpers issuing from his almost motionless lips. This wasn't Spike, this was the shadow of the once dominating presence the body held.   
  
Desperation rushed through her mind. She had to do something. Trying to control her voice she turned to Buffy's teary eyed face.  
  
"Buffy what happened to him?'  
  
She could see some control come to her friend. Willow could hear the strain to keep her voice steady when she spoke.  
  
"It...It said that a memory...worst nightmare did this to him."  
  
Willow let her eyes fall allowing the tears to fall with him. He was alone, lost within himself.  
  
"Willow can you do something?"  
  
Giles interrupted her. He obviously knew that she could do it, but he wanted to know if she felt she could handle it. She nodded. Willow concentrated and pushed through just as Xander started to protest. She was falling, through a black tunnel. Her mind falling toward the abyss Spike was lost in.   
  
Willow started to shudder when a wave of anguish hit her. She was getting closer. But the closer she got the more she wanted to retreat. She finally slammed down and observed the area.   
  
Her mind cried out as she saw the sight before her. Spike, in a leather coat, no injuries, was raping Dawn, cutting and groping as he thrust against her. Willow desperately tried to intervene, but her mind was just a spectator, and could not interfere. Shock shot through her when Dawns neck was snapped. She turned her attention when a muffled scream was heard. Finally she understood. There was also Spike, strapped to a chair, mouth covered. His wounds were present all fresh and sickening. But he didn't notice as he jerked against the ropes but couldn't break them. His eyes were wide and tears fell freely in streams.   
  
He had been forced to watch himself do these things.  
  
His eyes became pleading, wide, then his body became rigid and he jumped forward, ropes and tape disappearing. Her eyes followed him to Buffys prone body. Gashes on her cheek, and one long cut across her neck. His body was bent over her, searching, trying to figure out what to do. Willows sorrow went out. This was his worst nightmare, and he was living it in his head over and over again.  
  
Suddenly the bodies and room disappeared. And they were left in the abyss. Something was lighting there bodies. Quickly before the memory could replay she grabbed his mind and began to pull out to the surface. He didn't react well. Spike began the thrash and go pull against her with all his might. But she was infinitely more powerful and kept pulling.  
  
Her eyes shot open to see Spike snap up and stumble out of the chair, eyes flying wildly.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hello.  
Got to thank everyone again for the reviews.   
I'm going to put all my creative focus on the next chapter. So if it suck you'll see how much of a good writer I am. (Ha ha)  
  
With that I must desperately plead that all of you read and review the next chapter once it's up. PLEEEEAAASSSSEE  
  
Thanks again to Kittyb90 for her support. Ain't she the sweetest. 


	11. I did

Chapter 11  
  
I didn't...  
  
I didn't...  
  
I didn't...  
  
The first thing he noticed was that he was in a chair.   
  
Muscles gripped instantly.   
  
Shooting up ready to run back into the nothingness. He didn't care where he went, he did not want to be there. He couldn't see it again. He couldn't know what he did. The nothingness was sanctuary, no blood, no crying. But now he was back, and desperately trying to get away from what was about to play before him.  
  
His eyes clamped shut, waiting for the sound of leather and whimpers. But heard nothing. He could feel the wall against his back. Spike knew he was in the room, but nothing happened.   
  
Eyes reopening, wildly searching and finding the surroundings were different. It almost seemed familiar. A room, well lit, tables, chairs, bookshelves, artifacts, price tags, cashiers counter, and a round table.   
  
His unnecessary breathing started to deepened no longer coming out in shallow pants.   
  
This wasn't it. He wasn't there. Doing those things.  
  
Spike's breathing stopped instantly. He could see them. The two people he loved and a man in the background. Looking at him. Eyes trained on him. Accusing without words.   
  
Unconsciously his voice issued words over and over while he pushed way from there gazes, frantically trying to flee. Trying to melt through the wall and into the void he felt was behind it. He couldn't be there, knowing that what would happen next. As hard as he tried he couldn't push through. For a second Spike thought he was back in the chair. But his legs were strait. The wall wasn't giving way.   
  
He heard a voice, trying badly to block it out he turned his head away, eyes shut, tears leaking out.   
  
"Spike"  
  
His eyes opening instantly.   
  
This wasn't what happened.   
  
He turning hesitantly, ready to whirl around if it was the same sight he saw play before him countless times. But the image stayed the same.  
  
Seeing nothing was going to happen he took a moment.   
  
His back was against bookshelves. They were there, but they were standing. Not tied to chairs. He wasn't behind them, just a man with glasses. Another man and two other ladies were there too. His body relaxed a bit. Hidden muscles unclenched. Relieving the burning sensation in them.   
  
His eyes moved to the people behind the Buffy and Dawn. Spike felt the fog start to lift. His mind suddenly recognized them.   
  
GILES! WILLOW! ANYA! XANDER!  
  
He wasn't there anymore. Wasn't in the darkness. He was out.   
  
Leaning his head back against a shelf his eyes closed and breathed in as his whole body relaxed. Spike heard Buffy's voice again. It wasn't filled with hate, just calm concern.   
  
Lazily lifting his head he opened his eyes. There was her sweet face, the eyes that penetrated his soul, the roundness of her cheek, her neck curving down. A long slice that dripped stripes of blood.  
  
His body shot into tension. Hands went to his eyes, tying to keep the sight away.   
  
That wasn't real, you didn't kill them.   
  
Body tense, he stood waiting for the sounds of the scene to play again. Nothing. No voices, shrieks or pleads. Silence. He felt something wet on his hands and face. Pulling them from his face, he found they were covered in blood. He could taste it as a drop slipped in the corner of his mouth.   
  
Spike's whole body jumped at the sight of his hands, then began wiping chaotically at them, trying desperately to get it off. But no matter what they stayed wet and dripping.  
  
Holding his hands down and away his eyes shut again, willing the image to leave. The feeling slowly dissipated and he felt a weight in his hands. Eyes opening, returning them to his hands he saw he was holding Dawns head. Neck bent at a odd angle. Eyes glazed over. Staring right at him.  
  
Releasing instantly, hands shooting to the sides of his head. He blinked and shook his head furiously and the body was gone. Jumping away from his spot against the shelf Spike stumbled forward into the middle of the room. Not noticing the people backing away, giving him a wide berth. Head bent forward, hands clutching the hair and skin on the back of his skull. Trying to focus on the pain and not what was happening around him.   
  
His mumblings mixed with the pain drowned out the sound of his name desperately being called.  
  
His march was stopped when his nose picked up a strong scent of blood. Looking to his side, he saw a blurred form. He hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his face.   
  
Blinking them away he jerked and stumbled back at the sight of Buffy's prone body on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood seeping from her neck and several gashes on her face. His eyes locked with hers. Glazed over, staring at him with a look of mixed hatred, anger, and most of all hurt.   
  
His voice became louder.  
  
"I didn't, I didn't, I didn't..."  
  
He almost fell as his shaking nervous feet hit something soft. Whirling around his body froze. Dawns body, laying on the floor, her small frame sprawled. Her clothes ripped and bloodied. Cuts down her neck chest and stomach. Her neck bent. Her whole body limp and dead to the world without emotion.   
  
Her eyes though sent him to his knees. He just stared, tear welling and overflowing. His body remembered. He remembered the sound of her whimpers as he cut her. The scent of her blood. The feeling as the resistance in her neck giving way as he twisted it in his hands. He remembered everything.   
  
Spike could feel the emotion building until he finally threw his head back and screamed. Screamed until his vocal cords shredded. Screamed until he finally snapped and it died down into a wail, then to a whimper. His exhausted body finally gave out.   
  
His shoulders slumped and his body simply sat. His head fell forward. Eyes glazed over. As he pulled himself within he could hear his own voice.   
  
"I did"   
  
Then nothing.  
  
Spike couldn't even feel his body being shook violently as his name was yelled in his face.  
  
***********  
  
  
A smile crossed its face.   
  
That was the loudest scream he had heard in all his 200 years with Malnaroo.  
  
Further incentive for the slayer to do her job. Or I might ask him to try and get a louder one from their little witch.  
  
He smiled to himself.   
  
This should be fun...  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
THAT'S IT I'M FINISHED! Not with the story, just this chapter.   
  
I must state that though the chapter is small, this was really hard. My usual chapter is spread out over two days with many breaks.   
  
This was three hours strait with no brakes at all.   
  
One hour figuring out how I was going to write this.   
  
One hour writing it.   
  
One hour deleting and correcting it.  
  
I feel drained of all my creative brain juices.   
  
I also notice that ma witing is stawting to wevert in a thwee yew owds. Mommy can I sweep now...  
  
Before I pass out, I feel I can't thank my favorite authors enough. ESPECIALLY KITTYB90! As always she is the sweetest. 


	12. Questions

Chapter 12  
  
Careful...  
  
They stood there eyes cautiously observing the frantic figure in front of them. He thought the vampire was acting strangely, not sure why he was in that condition. They all had jumped back when he shot out of the chair. Buffy had grabbed Dawn and Willow, who was a little bit tired from the ordeal, instinctively at the sudden movement. When he finally backed up against the bookcase he shut his eyes tightly. Then nothing. Gile had heard Buffy whisper to Willow.   
  
"Will what's going on with him?"  
  
He almost hadn't caught the grief that flashed the witch's face before she answered.  
  
"I...I don't know, he was in pretty bad shape when I found him."  
  
Giles had seen while buff and willow were talking, Spike had opened his eyes and looked around. But when he saw Dawn and Buffy standing there he clamped them shut again and started whimpering something. A hint a satisfaction hit Giles, though he pushed it down, he was glad the attempted rapist shuddered at the sight of his would-be victim. But he knew this was not the time to feel that, he would later, but not now.   
  
Buffy had finally noticed the sounds and turned to the form clutching the bookcase.  
  
"Spike"  
  
That seemed to get him back. His eyes open, he stood still for a moment, as if waiting for another word. When she said nothing he slowly turned his head toward them. They just silently observed the emotions play across his face. First confusion, recognition, then relief. With that he visibly relaxed. This seemed to calm the tense air around Giles. He could hear Dawn relax with the vampire. Buffy also released a breath that she had held.   
  
"Spike."  
  
Spike lifted his head and looked at Buffy with an emotion Giles could only see as relief mixed with happiness. Giles face fell as the emotions disappeared, and was replaced with a look of horror. He hadn't caught all the things that happened after that, it moved to quickly.   
  
What's going on  
  
Before they knew it he had his hands to his face and was whimpering again. Then suddenly Spike was scrubbing and wiping his hands furiously. Giles turned to observe the others. He could tell they were confused and frightened, not knowing what was happening. Except willow. She wore a pained expression, tears welling up as she looked at the act before her.   
  
She must know, but she's hiding it.  
  
I wonder why  
  
Dawns reaction was worst of them all. He could tell her fear was building faster than anyone else's. His hand raced toward her and gripped her arm tightly as she started to move toward. She turned suddenly and shot daggers through her eyes.  
  
"Let go giles, please I mean look at him."  
  
He knew she wanted to help but their safety dominated his train of thought.  
  
"I know Dawn, but we have to be careful, I don't know what his state of mind is or what he'll…"  
  
He was interrupted by a scrambling Spike. They all moved away as he stumbled forward. But he didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. He turned then recoiled, as if something on the floor before him struck out at him. They could now hear his whimpers.   
  
"I didn't, I didn't..."  
  
He backed away then whirled around. Then stood deathly still, staring at the ground in front of him. Giles was shocked at the emotion on the vampire's face. Such pain and anguish. Something he had never seen on Spikes face before. He heard Willow whimper, turning to see she had the same expression. It finally dawned on him, she was in his mind, she saw whatever he saw.  
  
He turned again to see Spike slump to his knees. Giles didn't move. He observed that Spikes body was trembling slightly, then more, then more, until it looked as if the vampire was having a seizure. Everyone jumped and cringed at the sound of the scream that ripped the tense silence. When the sound died down they uncovered there ears to see Spike totally limp, not even a twitch of a muscle. A whisper hung in the room.  
  
"I did"  
  
Giles almost hadn't heard it. When the limp body didn't move Dawn approached. He made no move to stop her. Giles knew what happened, he had seen it in high trauma cases before. Not like this, but similar.   
  
"spike"  
  
She got no response. He could sense her panic grow. She kneeled down and barely shook him.  
  
"Spike"  
  
She shook him harder, yelling in his face. Tears made her voice tremble.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Nothing. He almost expected Buffy to gather Dawn up. But She just stood, staring, a tear sliding down her cheek. Dawn was sobbing again. Willow finally went over and pulled her away from the limp form. While she took the frantic girl to the corner, everyone stood still, completely dumbstruck at what just happened. Snapping out of it Giles motioned to Xander, they picked up the limp body and took to the training room.   
  
Walking back, Xander spoke in a grave voice.  
  
"Giles what happened to him, I mean, I've never seen him like that."  
  
He thought on what to say, should he tell Xander that Spike just shutdown completely. Or should he find out first out why. Giles decided on the truth.  
  
"He's gone, completely withdrawn. Something happened to him, something very traumatic. But I don't really know, I've never heard of it this bad and also he's a vampire, I didn't know vampires could do that."  
  
Xander gave a confused look.  
  
"If that's true, what could have done something like that.  
  
"I don't know but I intend to find out."  
  
Finally they walked into the front room. His eyes immediately went to Willow.  
  
***********  
  
Oh god what's wrong with him?  
  
She stood, numb and unmoving, not knowing what to do or how to react. Her first instinct was to lurch forward to join dawn and shake Spike awake. Behind that a flurry of conflicting emotions caused her body to stall and do nothing.   
  
There was so much pain. Her mind was yelling at her to scoop Dawn up to rock her to sleep while soothing her. The voice was all but drowned out by a thousand others asking her questions and telling her to do different things.   
  
What happened to him. Why is he so still. Should Dawn be so close to him. Is he insane.   
  
Unable to will her feet forward and to her sister she turned her head to her friend, eyes pleading. Reading her perfectly, Willow went and picked up the sobbing girl and took her to the table in the center of the shop.   
  
Buffy tried as best she could to keep her eyes off the limp form in the middle of the room. She failed when Xander and Giles picked him up. She caught sight of the fact he looked just like a regular corpse. Her eyes betrayed the sadness and wrenching feeling in her gut as tears began to run down her cheeks.   
  
She finally saw that she was just standing in the middle of the shop alone, crying silently. Turning to find a very pale and worried Anya. She hadn't noticed Giles and Xanders reentrance. Questions suddenly rushed through her head, and she wanted answers. She began to walk intently towards the demon.  
  
Her advance was ditered by the sound of the phones grating ringing. No one went to pick it up. The fear was evident in the room. The phones had stopped working when all this first began. Hesitantly she picked it up.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ms. Summers..."  
  
That voice. It's voice.  
  
"...I told you to leave the vampire, it would be wise for you to listen to my advice. Because now you have 22 hours 59 minutes and 30 seconds to get my prey here before I am forced to show you the color of the Watcher's lower intestine while he is still alive and conscious. So I do suggest you hurry. And I would save the questions for later. Anya doesn't really know that much."   
  
The line clicked and there was nothing.  
  
She stood shocked. It knew what she thought. How?  
  
***********  
  
The smiling seemed to never stop.  
  
He grinned widely at the reaction he got out of the group. They were so responsive. It almost wanted Malnaroo to forgo the hunt and just torture them.   
  
He suddenly jerked back, head searing with pain. It was not his place to decide what they did, that was the Hosts job. He just carried out the plan.  
  
The pain didn't wipe the grin of his face. He would still have fun.   
  
***********  
  
The shadows shifted slightly in the corner. The Light seemed to deliberately avoid the corner. It left only a abyss. The darkness almost blocking the two burning rings.  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
Thanks a bunch for the reviews. I's hard trying to keep motivated, but the reviews help. I hope this chapter satisfies you for awhile. Most likely won't be updated until next weekend.  
  
Keep Reviewing! 


	13. He knows it, he remembers it

Chapter 13  
  
Spike please...  
  
She shuddered in the embrace that gently rocked her as the sobs came forward. She had never seen anything like that. He was dead, before his body used to arch electricity, now just a corpse. He was in so much pain, nothing she'd seen before. Then nothing, he faded from her, right before her eyes.  
  
Dawns hands had gripped Spikes arms trying desperately to wake him up. Yelling, crying, even frantically shaking him, but nothing had worked. It cracked her heart to see someone she loved like this. Finally after yelling his name her body succumb to her sobs that had formed a lump in her throat.  
  
She didn't know or care who's arms had encircled her and carried her to the table. Dawn just clutched her hands against the warm arms that supported her as tears overflowed. She didn't want to remember. The way his eyes glazed over, how his voice sounded void. What could have done this to him?   
  
Her sobs worsened when the events of the past few hours came crashing down on her. Buffy scaring her, news of Spikes torture, Janice's horrible death, the sight of Spikes wounds, The horrible scene that finally reduced her to a blubbering mess. It overwhelmed her, and she just cried harder. She felt the familiar want to run into herself, to block out what was happening.  
  
As the sobs died down to whimpers when she felt a tingling around her. She suddenly a wave of calm assurance washed over her. She hadn't noticed the intelligible murmuring coming from the person holding her. She also hadn't noticed that the tingling was coming the hands that held her to the warm body. She slowly stopped whimpering and let go, let the feelings wash over herself.   
  
The tears had stopped flowing, and finally she was starting to doze. Hoping for a dreamless sleep. But her wishes were interrupted by a ringing phone. The sound was harsh and grating, but was quickly silence. Dawn didn't lift her face from its position, resting on Willows chest.   
  
Willow  
  
Her body flinched slightly when she recognized who was holding her, at first she hadn't cared, but she had expected her sister to scoop her up and sooth her. Surprisingly it didn't phase her that much, didn't really mattered who helped, just as long someone was helping.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Buffy had dropped the phone and was hugging Xander for dear life. She also noticed Giles walking towards Willow with a determined look.   
  
"Willow, may I speak to you."  
  
Sounding a bit curt, he turned and walked toward a corner near the door. Lifting her head to show the confused look that crossed her face. Willow felt the movement and looked down at Dawns expecting face. She nodded and Let go, seating herself. Willow got up and followed Giles to the corner. She couldn't hear what they were saying. The emotions played on both there faces in a flurry of movement.  
  
Tarring her eyes from the heated discussion in the corner, she looked around at the dramatic changes in her surroundings. Buffy was harshly whispering to Anya. Spikes prone form was nowhere to be seen. And Xander just looked lost. What do they do now.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a movement in the far corner of the room. She turned to look, but there was nothing. Nothing but shadows.  
  
Slipping away from everyone Dawn walked into the training room, oblivious to Xander's notice. Her steps were soft and wary as she approached the still form. Teary eyes looked over his limp body slowly, observing the mess that once protected her from a hell god  
  
Sinking to her knees, she placed a small hand on his scarred chest. A part of her mind desperately hoped the warmth of her small hand might wake him up. But that part was crushed when the chest did nothing. Dawn's hand slipped off his chest to her knee when the coldness was too much. The way her mom had felt after Buffy found her on the couch that day.   
  
He's gone  
  
Standing, she flatly looked at the pearly white body and turned away. Brushing past Xander who had been standing in the doorway. Long after she was gone, He just stared at the body on the floor. A slight smirk of remembrance hit his lips. It soon faded into a frown, causing him to turn and leave.  
  
***********  
  
God...there faces...he saw there faces...  
  
Her mind rambled as she poured her magic to sooth the shaking form in her arms. Willow knew that Dawn was about to recede, and soon that would be too much for all of them, for Buffy. A feeling of sadness went through her mind. Buffy had just stood, helpless. For the first time she saw Buffy vulnerable, unable to do anything. And she had looked to her for help.   
  
The sadness was replaced by a painful sorrow when she was reminded why Buffy had become so helpless.   
  
Spike.   
  
She hadn't severed her mental connection with him during the whole horrible scene. She saw and felt everything he had. The only difference is that she knew they were alive, that he hadn't done those gut wrenching things. Her heart cried out at the sight of Dawns body. Her pain was augmented at the emotion that hit her afterward. Spikes emotions almost made her pass out they were so terrible and strong. Such pain. It made her wish that she hadn't pulled him out.   
  
Her magic started to waver at the loss of concentration. Wiping away stray thoughts and focusing on Dawn. She had stopped whimpering and started to doze off. She had gone through so much. And seeing her protector completely withdraw didn't help keep her sanity. Definitely helped push her to want to withdraw herself. But Willow couldn't let that happen.   
  
Her concentration was completely shattered when she heard Giles speak to her. She hadn't even noticed him coming.   
  
"Willow, may I speak to you."  
  
She was surprised by the harshness of the tone. She felt Dawn move. Looking down to be met with a confused face, she silently asked. Dawn read perfectly and nodded. Pulling away so Willow could follow Giles into the corner. She back peddled a bit when she saw his face. Full of determination.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that!"  
  
His voice was in a rough whisper. She desperately tried to find a safe place to start. Here eyes could tell Giles was on his edge, he was one of the strongest of them all, but even this had gotten to him.   
  
"W-when I got to him...He was...witnessing a memory...it wasn't a real one, but...It seemed real enough."  
  
Giles face was still set. He wasn't going to budge with just that small explanation.  
  
"What do you mean, what memory?"  
  
Shuddering she remembered with too much clarity.   
  
"He saw...He was forced to see himself..."  
  
Her throat clenched, she felt so much pain with trying to say it. To remember the horror he had felt when he saw himself do those things. Giles though wouldn't wait for her to collect herself.  
  
"Willow what did Spike see?"  
  
His voice was rising. But all she could muster was a whisper herself.  
  
"See himself kill Dawn and Buffy."  
  
Giles face dropped into one of terrifying realization. But Willow continued, in a flat, almost dazed voice.  
  
"When I pulled him out, he remembered...He didn't really do it...But the memory was there, he remembered how it felt. The smell and feel of it. God...He doesn't think he killed them, he knows it, he remembers it."  
  
She was on the verge of tears again. Giles face just grew paler and paler. Raspy desperation was in his voice.   
  
"Can you help him, pull him out again."  
  
Her eyes shut, letting the tears fall. The answer suddenly became real, she had to say it.  
  
"No, before...he just witnessed it and didn't...didn't believe he did it. Now he knows he did...He's gone...completely. He can only come back if he wants to. "  
  
Giles looked completely defeated. She knew how he felt, they were useless in this situation. They couldn't even help the vampire. Let alone the Slayer.  
  
There conversation was interrupted when a loud yell ripped through the air.  
  
"What do you mean HE'S not there."  
  
There heads whipped around to see a very scared Buffy on the phone.  
  
***********  
  
His smile dropped, he heard the conversation. This was not part of the plan. This completely blew the plan to hell.   
  
They were so close. After two hundred years they had never gotten this close. But now it was a dead end. The anger boiled through it. If there was one thing that would happen, someone was going to die, slowly, and horrifically painful.   
  
The shadows slipped away and it advanced.   
  
It's eyes fell apon the girl leaving the back room. His smile returned as his face shifted. Letting the darkness overcome him.   
  
Time for Malnaroo to come out.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
A little confused. Good. Explanations are in the next chapter. Guess your just going to have to stay awake and read it when I post it next weekend.   
  
Hope you all are liking it so far. Hopefully I can end this soon. Got other commitments. But I won't end this prematurely. If you like or dislike REVIEW 


	14. Warmth and caring

Chapter 14  
  
Peace, finally peace...  
  
There was complete abyss. No memories, to images, no smells, no feelings. Just peace. Nothing could touch him hear. His shell would protect him from those things he had done. The things he had done to Dawn. The shell weakened at the thought of her.   
  
No I won't, I won't go back there. It's safe here.  
  
But his resolve softened when a warmth reached through the abyss. Love and caring warmth. It pulled at him. And he moved himself toward it. His mind calling to a feeling he hadn't felt in hundreds of years. As he drew closer towards it the memories came back. Pushing him back. But he fought them. The warmth overcame them all. No one had touched him with that warmth, that feeling behind it.   
  
His eyes began to focus. He caught the image of dawns sad face before it rose and turned away from him. She was alive. She loved him. She touched his chest with love and warmth. He couldn't let that go. Before he could get his muscles working the door closed leaving him alone.   
  
No, I won't give in. She loves me. I won't let it go.  
  
His leg twitched then bent as he began to get up. On his feet his mind fought violently against the memories and feelings that went through him. One part of him said that he was disgusting and that he had done those horrible things to the people he loved. The other part screamed that she loved him, she had the warmth of a person who was still alive and cared for him. That mattered above all.  
  
Staggering slowly, the internal war made him deaf to the sounds coming from the other room. He slowly made his way to the door. Then was snapped out of his mental fighting when a scream ripped out on the other side of the door. It was the scream he had heard on the tower. It was Dawn.   
  
He began to struggle to get the words out of his mouth as he ran to the door.  
  
"I d...I...I...won't"  
  
With that he ripped the door open. Clean off the hinges.  
  
***********  
  
Anya...she must know something...  
  
Her eyes desperately searched the demons face. Buffy was down to her last straw. Her sister had been curled up crying for the fifth time today. Spike had gone catatonic. Giles was scolding Willow for something. And She just got done being reminded that this unbeatable demon has a watch on them. The only person who could possibly know something is Anya. And for all her uncaring bluntness, Anya actually looked as if this was wearing down on her. But this wasn't the time for softness and pity. She needed answers.  
  
"Anya..."  
  
Her voice was a bit harsher than was ment to be. Anya's head jerked to attention at the sound of the Slayers voice. Not buffy's but the Slayer. She visibly shivered as a pang of fear hit her.   
  
Good  
  
"Anya, is there any way I can beat this guy. I mean you had the necklace thing, does this guy have a necklace or place I could stab or hit or something."  
  
Her voice had slid from a harsh commanding tone to a desperate pleading voice on the verge of tears. She needed something, some glimmer of hope. Anything to keep her from breaking down. She saw Anya's brow furrow in deep thought then light up. As if connected Buffy's hope shot up, there was something. Only to die once she saw a shadow cross the demons face.   
  
"There is something. Each revenge demon carries a dagger that can send the demon to it's own dimension. It became standard issue when the revenge demons started to refuse to leave there hosts. They wanted to keep feeding off the emotions, but soon the Hosts wanted to be free. Dhoffryn made each revenge demon carry one at all times to keep the option open for the host. But…this host doesn't want to give up…it's not going to give it up."  
  
The sound of Anya's voice told her that it was impossible to get it from him. He mind ran through everything she could do. Anything but her only choice.  
  
I have to call him...  
  
Picking up the phone she dialed the number she hoped she never would have to again. It rang four times before she heard a deep voice answer. Her mind went blank. What could she say. What could she do. She was jogged out when she noticed the voice on the other side.  
  
"...Hello..."  
  
"Sorry...can I speak to angel please."  
  
"Um...who is this?"  
  
His ex lover, His ex girlfriend, his ex enemy... so many choice...  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Oh BUFFY, sorry it's just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
Her temper was getting the best of her. She doesn't have time for this.  
  
"It's just he's been missing for about five weeks. He's not here."  
  
The emotions rushed to her. Fear, shock, anger, all jumbled and battled for supremacy.  
  
"What do you mean HE'S not there."  
  
Her anger won.   
  
The person on the other side began to explain, but she was only half listening. It was one of the moments she dreaded. A calm before the storm. Dawn was coming from the training room with xander behind her. They were both silent. Her vision rotated to Giles and Willow looking at her from there corner, her outburst catching there attention. Something out the corner of her eye caught movement. The shadows in the corner shifted. Her nose caught the worst smell she could think off. The shadows began to dissapate revealing two burning rings..  
  
Her muscles stiffened and she was frozen. The fear in her paralyzing. Even when It began to move toward dawn she couldn't move. Xander hadn't seen it coming, but was thrown aside against the bookcase. It grabbed Dawn from behind. Wrapping a arm around her waist and another clamping a hand on her mouth. She immediately began to struggle but couldn't do anything but cry and look wildly for someone to help. Giles and Willow ran to help her but both were knocked out by well placed kicks sending them flying back against a bookcase.   
  
Buffy's eyes locked with Dawn's.   
  
The pleading look of fear pulled her crashing down into movement. Running forward she jumped and aimed the kick at it's head, but her foot was caught. Buffy was then thrown harder that she ever was before. Her head hit the far wall and fell to the floor. Blackness overtook her. Dawn screamed.  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
***********  
  
I love this. The pain, the fear. All swimming around her like a addictive scent.   
  
The smile grew wider when the little girl cried her sisters name. What plans it had for them.   
  
First I think I'll kill her, string her up on display for the others to see. Then slowly kill each one. Right in front of them all.  
  
It's hand went to the hilt of knife it kept behind it's back. Pulling it out and looking at it appreciatively. They actually thought of trying to take it from him. How fitting.   
  
Making sure the girl saw the knife it raised it up, tipping it at an angle it knew would cause the most painful death. It then heard a crashing sound from behind.   
  
Twirling around it looked at the one person it didn't expect. In a blur of Platinum hair and fangs it was kicked harder than it ever was before. It didn't hurt, but by sheer physics it through him into the middle of the shop.   
  
The force had pulled the girl off balance and she went tumbling, skidding a few feet shorter than him.   
  
The rage and delight blinded him to the fact he had dropped the knife.   
  
***********  
  
The first thing he saw was the knife, gleaming in the light, then himself in a long trench coat, then dawn, her body pinned to him. The Rage and anger flooded his eyes turning them red, his inner demon surging forward. The body holding Dawn turned to face him in surprise.   
  
But Spike didn't pay any attention. With all that rage, his foot came up and slammed into the images face. Sending him and her skidding to the floor. His eyes caught the knife skidding with them. Immediately he ran, picking up the knife as he went, jumped and slammed it through the images chest.  
  
NO MORE! I WON'T DO IT TO THEM!  
  
The image looked surprised by the knife in it's chest, then to his doubles face.  
  
Spike roared at his face, with all the rage, pain and emotion that had run through him in all his years of existence.   
  
"I DIDN'T!!!"  
  
Then twisted the knife until it gouged the floor beneath the body.   
  
His image dissipated and was replaced by a pain filled demon face unknown to him. It took a moment to remember the two burning rings. But before he could react it roared in pain as the demons lumpy exterior fell away leaving a human face behind.   
  
Spike was thrown off by the energy that surged out of the body. Sending him skidding back against the steps. The body writhed then stilled. Dead. Then silence over took the room only to be broken by a shaky voice.   
  
"Spike"  
  
Sitting up and turning he saw Dawn. And truly it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in all his 150 years of existence.   
  
She was kneeling next to him. Her hair was ruffled from the fall. Her eyes were red a puffy from crying so much. But none of that mattered. Her eyes were the image of happiness when his met hers. Then slowly the tears came back. Her body surged forward, arms wrapping around his neck. The sobs came with her. Burying her face in his chest. Spikes arms wrapped around her immediately, gathering her shaking form in his lap he rocked her back and forth.   
  
Her shakey voice was a whisper.  
  
"Don't leave me again."  
  
His heart cracked. Her statement meaning so much to him he could no longer hold back his own tears.  
  
"I won't."  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
IT'S DONE!  
Finished  
Finis  
Fenito  
And other words that say finished.  
  
Before you say anything  
I know this broke my format that I've been using religiously the whole way through. I don't care. It's the last chapter give me a break.  
  
I know I haven't told you what the deal was with Johnathon Malnaroo. I felt it didn't really matter in the story. But if enough of you write REVIEWS then I will write a Epilogue.  
  
A thanks to all my favorite writers, Their writing skill inspires me.  
  
A SPECIAL thanks to the sweetie Kittyb90. A great writer all in her own right. And officially my favorite person to e-mail. I implore all that have read this to read her writings as well.   
  
Well that's it, I gotta stop before the A/N is longer than the chapter. Just to let you all know that many cups of coffee had to sacrifice there steamy goodness lives in the creation of this chapter. 


	15. Epilogue: In it's likeness

Epilogue  
  
So much pain...  
  
He sat there stunned. This surprised even him, a vampire with a soul, a contradiction in terms. But this was something he hadn't really expected at all.   
  
He thought he had had it rough this past few months. First Connor dumping him in the ocean, five weeks of insanity causing isolation at the bottom of the pacific. Being raised by Wesley, coming home to confront Connor. Finding out Cordielia was a higher being and the whole wacked out journey of getting her back. He thought he had had a tough few months. But after getting off the phone with Willow, his adventure seemed meager compared.   
  
He had sat and listened to the whole horrible story. Letting the whole of emotions play over him. Shock, pain, nausea, horror, relief, and finally, the final horrible feeling, remembrance. At the end she had asked him what Johnathon Malnaroo wanted with him. But Angel couldn't bear to tell them, so he lied and said that he didn't have a clue. But he knew, he remembered, every detail.  
  
1782  
  
He smiled at the sound of the scream. It was loud and full of pain. And he loved it. It was some of his best work. That man had been foolish enough to invite him in from the rain then leave to fetch food for him from town. Leaving Angelus with the man's wife and daughter.   
  
Of course Angelus had put on his best innocent face and suave act he had perfected over the years with Darla. But after she left him to rot, he needed shelter…and a snack. When he came upon the cottage he thought he would just be invited in eat the family and wait till the next night. But what inside he witnessed something that made the demon cringe. The father had so much love for his wife and child it was disgusting, he would teach this human a lesson. And he had loved every second of it. The sound of the sobs, the screams, the pleading, all of it.   
  
He played it over in his mind again, the way the child cried as he took the mother right in front of her, slicing, and biting. When he was done he moved in on the child, relishing the pain filled screams from the mother begging him to stop. But most of all, he loved their screams as he decorated the house with them while they still breathed. The best time he ever had. But the icing on this cake of blood and destruction, was when the father came home.   
  
Now he leaned against the side of the cottage, outside where the father couldn't see him, listening to the sobs and screams, smiling. When the wails died down to whimpers, no longer pleasing to the ear Angelus began to walk away, further into the woods. Forgetting the name Johnathon along the way. Not noticing the demonic glow coming from the windows.  
  
2002  
  
He remembered everything, how he felt, how it felt. It twisted a knife into his gut, causing tears to come to his eyes. Standing up he began to shake, and desperately tried to hold on to the thread of self control. But that thread snapped and he crumbled. Sobbing into his hands as he remembered everything, and did the only thing he could think of. He prayed, he prayed that someone would forgive him, because he couldn't. The whole fact of the matter crashing down on him.  
  
His demon had created another in it's own likeness, in it's cruelty.  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Hope this explains things.   
  
I wash my hands of this story.   
  
It even gives me the *wiggins* 


End file.
